Protège-moi
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Une nouvelle menace nait en ce monde pourtant en tant de Paix. Athéna et Hadès le ressentent, ils sont confrontés à un ennemi commun. Une congrégation est envoyée aux Enfers pour faire le point. Yaoi/Aventure/Combat/Chevaliers de bronzes (inédit) et Golds.
1. Les prémisses d'une nouvelle ère

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Cette fic est une demande particulière de Lounacat qui souhaitait que je rassemble Kagaho avec Seiya. Autant dire que cette fic m'a donné du fil à retordre parce que Pégase est un personnage que je n'aime pas, oui carrément.

De le traiter sérieusement ainsi que la déesse Athéna et les bronzes qui vont avec a représenté un véritable défit, mais là était tout l'intérêt… J'espère qu'il te plaira Louna ainsi qu'à vous. Couple improbable donc. Aussi le ton est un peu plus sérieux il me semble.

Il en découle une fic en 6 chapitres, et oui tant que ça ! Avec des nouveaux ennemis et des scènes de combats, du sang, de la torture, du sexe, des corps nus… Oh yeh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Peri ? Tu as abandonné le yaoi ?

Résumé : Une nouvelle menace nait en ce monde. Athéna ainsi qu'Hadès le ressentent. Une congrégation est envoyée aux Enfers pour faire le point. L'affrontement final sera sanglant.

Rating : M

Pairing : Kagaho/Seiya

Guest stars : Shiryù (ouh ouh), Hyõga (bah), Shun, Ikki (un petit peu), Athéna (beurk), Eaque (miam), Rhadamanthe (comme d'hab), Kanon (forcément), Shaka (nouveauté bouddhiste), Angelo (nouveauté crabesque).

Genre : Romance / Aventure (wouh j'ose)

Bonne lecture.

PS : je me décharge complètement des saignements d'œil qui pourraient subvenir lors de la représentation du corps nu de Seiya… Ce n'est plus de mon ressort :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Les prémisses d'une nouvelle ère**

Athéna se leva ce matin avec une étrange sensation au fond d'elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle se sentait troublée dans son temple au Sanctuaire. Elle se rendit immédiatement dans le bureau de Shion son Pope actuel.

Elle marchait sereinement appréciant ce calme retrouvé, cette paix nouvelle. Les guerres étaient terminées depuis quelques années, ses chevaliers pouvaient se reposer sans devoir être sur le qui-vive à chaque seconde de leurs vies. Certains entrainaient des apprentis pour assurer la relève comme Angelo qui prit sous son aile un petit garçon polisson. Ce petit garnement n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et c'est souvent que l'on voyait le cancer courir après son élève en vociférant des menaces qu'il ne mettait jamais à exécution. Ou encore Aphrodite qui pouponnait un enfant de trois ans arrivé quelques mois plus tôt. Ses amis n'en revenaient pas de la patience dont il faisait preuve, ému par ce petit bout de chou qui restait accroché à ses jambes. Kanon aussi, revenu et rescapé du Sanctuaire sous-marin se vit confier la charge d'un enfant. Celui-ci était âgé de deux ans de plus. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il faisait parti comme tout à chacun des Golds, Athéna lui désigna un apprenti à éduquer pour le titre de chevalier des gémeaux. Saga approuva, lui aidait Shion de temps à autres dans les tâches administratives et participait plus à la vie politique du Sanctuaire.

Puis pour certains ils repartaient quelques fois dans leurs pays natals à la recherches de nouveaux élèves bronzes ou argents. Shaka se rendait souvent en Inde et en profitait pour offrir son aide dans les divers orphelinats du pays en donnant de sa personne. Les anciens bronzes avaient été promus au rang de protecteurs personnels de la déesse, ils accompagnaient chacun de ses déplacements. En ce moment ils séjournaient en Grèce pour qu'Athéna soit au plus proche de ses chevaliers, surtout que les attributions des nouvelles armures de bronzes allaient avoir lieu. Il ne fallait pas louper cette cérémonie.

* * *

Athéna arriva jusqu'au bureau de son Pope, sans s'annoncer il reconnut le cosmos doux de sa déesse. Elle pénétra dans la pièce. Shion se leva immédiatement pour venir s'incliner devant elle, une main sur la poitrine.

-« Relève-toi Shion »

-« Déesse… Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite en ce bon matin ? »

-« Je voulais savoir si tu t'en sortais avec la réorganisation du Sanctuaire… »

Réorganisation signifiait chamboulement à vrai dire. La déesse imposa un nouveau règlement, en fait quelques points devaient changés, ce bouleversement était incombé au ministre c'est-à-dire à Shion lui-même.

-« Merci de vous en inquiéter, mais ça devrait aller. J'ai de quoi m'occuper mais j'arriverai à tout mettre en place »

-« Bien, je te fais confiance »

-« Quelque chose ne va pas… J'ai l'impression de vous voir troublée princesse »

-« Je ne peux rien te cacher Shion tu devines tout. En effet quelque chose m'indique que la quiétude que nous vivons va bientôt se perturber »

Le visage de la jeune Saori s'assombrit, elle baissa la tête comme pour chercher ses mots.

-« Dites-moi tout ô déesse… Il faut que je sois mis au courant, même si ce ne sont que des suppositions »

-« Shion, souffla-t-elle. Je n'en suis pas certaine mais… Les heures que nous allons traversées sont teintées de noirceur, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne peux dire lequel exactement, mais je suis sûre qu'une menace se prépare. Et je m'inquiète pour mes chevaliers… Ils ont déjà trop donnés de leurs personnes… »

-« La paix ne peut-elle perdurée ? Les années de plénitudes sont-elles déjà terminées ? »

-« J'en ai bien peur en effet… Je ne sais pas encore quelle menace se projette devant nous, mais j'ai ressenti de la peur, de la tristesse, de la douleur. Je vais te laisser Shion, je n'ai que trop abusé de ton temps. Je te dis à tout à l'heure »

L'ancien bélier d'or et d'orichalque se pencha de nouveau pour saluer sa déesse. Quelle entité maléfique allait encore venir s'abattre sur cette Terre ? Il serra les dents et reprit son travail.

* * *

Les chevaliers s'entrainaient à l'arène avec les anciens bronzes. Angelo s'amusait à provoquer Shun et Shiryù de ses blagues douteuses. Il rêvait de voir sortir de ses gonds l'impassible dragon chinois. Hyõga discutait avec Camus son ancien mentor. Un exploit fut souligné de la part de tous : enfin il n'appelait plus son ancien maître par ce titre surfait. Ils étaient égaux, il pouvait se permettre de l'appeler par son prénom tout simplement. Milo aimait lui rappeler que sans sa bonté et justesse d'âme, le cygne serait déplumé à l'heure qu'il est. Ikki ne se mélangeait pas trop au groupe, quand Shaka était absent il lui prêtait son temple, mais en ce moment il était là, donc le phénix devait résider dans le palais popal avec tous les autres. Et ce matin lui s'entrainait sérieusement avec Shura dans un combat non feinté. Seiya babillait gaiement avec Aiolos son ange gardien et Doko.

Ils sentirent l'appel perturbé de leur déesse et immédiatement toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans les hauteurs du domaine. Seiya, toujours prêt à s'enquérir du bien être d'Athéna n'attendit pas les autres pour monter quatre à quatre les escaliers et se rendre auprès d'elle. Essoufflé il demanda la permission d'avoir un entretien privé avec elle. Ce qui lui fut refusé, faisant un scandale elle vint elle-même à sa rencontre.

-« Seiya pourquoi ce débordement ? »

-« Saori, j'ai senti votre cosmos troublé, quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous pouvez nous le dire, vous pouvez tout nous dire. Nous sommes là pour vous protéger ! »

La jeune femme prit les mains jointes de son chevalier puis reprit :

-« Je ne veux pas affoler qui que se soit, je ne suis pas certaine de ce que j'avancerais. Mais en effet je ressens une nouvelle menace avancer insidieusement, d'où je ne peux le dire, qui, non plus. Avant d'annoncer quoi que se soit, il me faut des éléments nouveaux. Comprends-tu ? »

-« Oui, vous voulez que je ne dise rien aux autres ? »

-« C'est cela oui. Je peux compter sur toi ? Promet-moi de garder cette révélation pour toi »

-« Je vous le promets Saori »

Le jeune homme rebroussa chemin à contre cœur, n'aimant pas savoir sa princesse si inquiète, depuis le temps qu'il la sert il en discerne chaque mouvement d'humeur. Seiya descendit les marches des temples en réfléchissant, autrefois lui et ses compagnons les ont gravis dans l'urgence de la situation. Alors les Ors n'étaient que des ennemis, maintenant les choses étaient différentes. Aiolos qui veilla sur lui pendant toutes ces batailles prit une place importante dans son cœur, il aimait discuter avec le sagittaire pendant des heures et des heures. Son cadet aussi était devenu une présence indispensable pour le cheval impétueux. Sans oublié Mû, qui les aida fortement, puis Saga. Saga qu'il affronta avec ses amis fidèles, oui il c'était lié avec pratiquement tout le monde.

Il passa dans la maison du verseau où Hyõga avait prit ses quartiers d'été comme on dit, il discutait tranquillement avec son ancien « maître ». Cette anecdote fit sourire Seiya, lui et ses camarades ne cessait de se moquer de ce pauvre cygne en lui répétant que ce n'était plus la peine de prendre tant de précaution avec Camus. D'une part parce qu'il atteignit le même niveau et que d'autre part il le tua sans ménagement lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire. Conseils que ce dernier écouta puisque maintenant il arrivait à tenir une conversation sérieuse sans avoir des étoiles pleins les yeux de son Camus.

Le jeune homme continua dans sa lancée pour arriver plus bas dans la maison de la balance, elle aussi emplit du souvenir amer de la guerre. Souvenir effacé et remplacé par d'autres biens plus joyeux. Doko prenait le thé avec Shiryù et parlaient de tout et de rien. En voyant arriver son invité inopiné, le Saint le héla pour qu'il les accompagne.

-« Seiya alors qu'as-tu appris de notre déesse ? »

-« Oh rien Doko, elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle m'a rassuré puis c'est tout. Vous faite quoi ? »

-« On s'apprêtait à faire une partie de Mah Jong tu veux te joindre à nous ? Il faut que quelqu'un surveille ce fourbe de Shiryù, il triche sans arrêt ! ». Rit le chevalier.

-« Doko, personne ne pourrait croire un tel mensonge, surtout venant te ta part… Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois que tu as joué aux échecs avec le Grand Pope tout le Sanctuaire l'a entendu pester contre toi ? Il s'est aperçu que tu trichait ». Se défendit le dragon.

Seiya partit dans un grand éclat de rire comme il savait si bien le faire – marque de fabrique que tout le monde reconnaissait – puis déclina l'invitation.

-« Merci mais je dois aller voir… »

-« Oh attend ne me dis rien… Tu dois aller voir ce bon vieux poney fringuant c'est ça ? ». Demanda Doko.

-« Et non perdu mon vieux ! Ton bulbe se ramollit ! Je dois aller voir Mû. Aller à plus tard, et n'abuser pas trop du saké, Shiryù ne le supporte pas. Après il dit n'importe quoi ! »

-« Seiya ! ». Cria ce dernier. Mais son ami avait déjà filé.

* * *

Pégase descendit jusqu'à la maison de la vierge où il reconnut le cosmos de son ami Ikki, Shaka essayait de l'initier à la méditation, chose difficile pour un impulsif comme le phénix. Les deux chevaliers devaient être dans les appartements privés puisque Seiya ne les distinguait pas. Pauvre Ikki, cela allait prendre des millénaires entiers pour qu'il parvienne à maîtriser sa fougue.

Sur son chemin il croisa Saga et son frère qui lui sourirent volontiers – Kanon un peut moins franchement que son aîné – il était toujours difficile de savoir ce que l'ex dragon des mers pensait. Bref, il arriva enfin au premier temple. Kiki l'accueillit les bras ouverts et lui sauta dessus en hurlant son prénom.

Mû apparut en souriant les bras croisés.

-« Kiki, lâche-le il va étouffer »

-« Oh mais maître Mû je lui dis seulement bonjour ! »

-« Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'accaparer à chaque fois que tu le vois. Il a autre chose à faire »

-« Non ne t'en fais pas Mû ce n'est rien. J'aime bien Kiki, même s'il est parfois collant ». Répliqua l'ancien bronze en tirant la langue à l'apprenti.

Qui en fit de même.

-« Bon aller. Kiki hop à tes leçons ! Il me semble que tu n'as pas fini ta dissertation… ». Coupa le bélier.

-« Oh nan ! Je peux rester avec vous ? S'il vous plait ! »

-« Nan. Pas la peine de me corrompre tu le sais très bien. Cela fait déjà trois jours que tu repousses ta rédaction. Va dans mon bureau pour la terminer. Tu me la montreras demain »

-« C'est pô juste ». Trépigna le rouquin.

Il suivit les ordres de son mentor pour regagner en trainant des pieds le bureau. Seiya riait de bon cœur. Son humeur enjouée se prêtait à tous les cas de figure. Mû l'invita à entrer pour se désaltérer sur la terrasse donnant sur son jardin privé.

Ils prirent le thé à l'ombre des arbres. Cependant, une chose dérangea le bélier d'Or… Un certain espion les écoutait caché à l'abri d'une colonne. Sans se retourner Mû intensifia sa voix :

-« Sors de là Kiki tu es repéré »

Tout penaud le petit se présenta devant eux, les bras derrière le dos et la tête baissée. Il gigotait comme si des vers lui grignotaient le corps.

« Bon qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis ? »

-« D'aller dans votre bureau pour finir mon travail »

-« Et pourquoi m'as-tu désobéis ? »

-« Je voulais rester vers Seiya moi ! »

-« Ce n'est pas un jeu et tu as un apprentissage à suivre. Vas dans mon bureau immédiatement ! »

Mû joignit le geste à la parole en désignant du doigt l'intérieur du temple. Kiki une fois de plus partit en trainant des pieds et en bougonnant.

Seiya intervint :

-« Et bien quelle autorité dis-moi ! Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça ! »

-« Il faut bien mon pauvre, sans ça il n'écoute rien. Bon revenons-en à nous moutons »

-« Ah Mû ! Trop fort ! »

-« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… »

-« J'adore ! »

-« Je disais, ton armure est prête »

-« Déjà ? Tu as fais vite »

-« J'ai commencé par restaurer les armures divines, ce sont elles qui m'ont pris le plus de temps. Pour tout t'avouer, je n'en ai jamais réparé auparavant. Il a fallu que je me documente et que je consulte les archives de Shion. Elles m'ont donnés du fil à retordre mais elles sont terminées. Tu peux la prendre avec toi »

-« Oh super merci Mû ! »

-« De rien. Normalement elle devrait être plus puissante que les anciennes, j'y ai ajouté un minerai rare. De l'orichalque mais chut… Il ne faut pas prononcer ce mot »

-« Pourquoi ? ». Chuchota le jeune homme.

-« Parce que c'est un minerai précieux venu tout droit de l'Atlantide… J'ai trouvé un petit gisement mais je ne dévoilerai pas où… Il est amoindri, il faut faire très attention car il est convoité… Seiya. Prend soin de ta nouvelle armure et elle te portera par delà les ténèbres et les bas fonds »

-« Ouah cool. D'accord, je ne dirais rien mais Mû j'espère que tu n'as pas pris de risque pour enrichir nos armures tout de même »

-« Non ne t'inquiète pas, tout risque que je peux prendre est considéré avant. Je ne fais rien à la légère »

Les deux chevaliers terminèrent leur collation puis Pégase regagna ses appartements privés dans le treizième temple. Tous les chevaliers divins y séjournaient, sauf Hyõga qui s'installa dans le temple du verseau. Ce qui agaçait d'ailleurs Milo. Il ne profitait plus de son tendre Camus comme avant la venue de son ancien disciple.

Il bougonnait tout seul dans le salon du onzième temple pendant que son aimé préparait des champignons farcis aux escargots aidé de son commis : Hyõga le susnommé.

-« Arrête de ronchonner Milo tu vas attraper des rides avant l'heure ». Ironisa le français.

Assis sur le canapé une jambe repliée sur l'autre, les bras croisés Milo ne répondit rien. Il fabriquait du boudin grec.

-« Et puis si tu n'y mets pas plus d'enthousiasme tu n'en auras pas ». Rajouta le cygne.

-« M'en fiche j'aime pas ces cochonneries c'est dégueulasse ! ». Contre attaqua le scorpion.

Camus se retourna choqué.

-« Milo ! Tu insinues que ma cuisine est dégueulasse !? »

-« Mais nan enfin Camus je n'ai pas dis ça ! C'est que… C'est que tes machins gluants ça c'est dégueulasse ! Je n'y toucherai pas et tu ne me forceras pas à en manger ! »

Le chevalier du verseau s'approcha tout près de son amant, se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura ces paroles :

-« Pas même si je te promets un dessert particulier ? »

-« Quoi comme dessert ? »

-« Un Camus en chocolat… J'ai fais de la mousse pralinée spécialement pour toi… Je pensais la déguster une fois seuls dans ton temple mais comme tu n'as pas l'air décidé… »

Milo se redressa soudain et bafouilla empressé.

-« Quoi ! Tu plaisantes ? Si, si… Bien sûr que si j'en ai envie. J'adore le chocolat tu le sais bien. Dépêchons-nous de dîner et passons au dessert ! Hop Hyõga du balai ! »

Seiya passa au même moment mais ne comprit pas pourquoi le chevalier du scorpion semblait agité.

Il regagna ses pénates en détectant imperceptiblement l'aura troublée de sa déesse. Décidément, il se tramait quelque chose de pas net pour qu'Athéna soit encore contrariée. Il rejoignit ses camarades dans le salon privé du Pope.

ooOoOoo

En Enfer Hadès aussi semblait préoccupé. Il devenait de plus en plus sombre au fil des jours écoulés. Essayant de masquer son inquiétude sans résultats probants. Ses dieux mineurs le ressentirent, son trouble, ainsi que ses trois fidèles juges.

Depuis sa défaite il c'était fait à l'idée de ne plus attaquer la Terre, enfin pour être exacte d'imposer sa vision des choses aux humains. Lui de son point de vue il ne souhaitait que de leur venir en aide pour apaiser leurs âmes tourmentées. Seulement sa nièce n'avait pas la même vision que lui. Depuis la dernière Guerre Sainte il employait tout son temps à soulager ses spectres, les choyer parce qu'ils représentaient ses enfants. Seuls ses dieux mineurs subsistaient loin de lui. Loin de son point de vue car en réalité ils séjournaient à Elysion mais Hadès aimait avoir autour de lui tout son petit monde pour être entouré par ses sujets. Il pouvait leur prouver sa reconnaissance et veiller sur eux. Il voulut les forcer à venir aux Enfers, ce qu'ils ne concédèrent pas. Pourtant pour leur divinité sacrée ils s'efforçaient d'apparaître bien plus souvent.

Le visage d'Hadès s'illumina quand il vit devant lui Thanatos et Hypnos. Il se leva de son trône pour les accueillir et tendit ses bras.

-« Venez mes enfants »

Ces élans d'amour paternel surprirent les dieux jumeaux au tout début, n'étant pas habitués à ces démonstrations d'amour. Au final ils trouvaient cela plutôt agréable. Sentir le cosmos doux et apaisé d'Hadès était comme un cadeau.

Ils vinrent tout naturellement dans ses bras. Le dieu des Enfers serra sa prise sur les deux corps blottis contre lui.

« Mes chers petits… Mes tendres petits… Vous m'avez manqués »

-« Majesté ? »

-« Oui Thanatos qui y a-t-il ? »

-« Vous êtes troublés depuis ces derniers temps. Nous nous inquiétons pour vous. Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Hadès soupira.

-« Ne vous en faites pas, rien de grave »

Hypnos s'écarta puis continua.

-« Majesté excusez-moi d'insister mais nous voyons bien que vous êtes préoccupé. Dites nous de quoi il s'agit, nous ne pouvons pas rester dans l'ignorance »

-« Bien mes chers petits. Suivez-moi, ne restons pas ici »

Il se leva pour amener ses dieux dans ses appartements privés dans son palais. Personne ne pourrait les déranger.

Hadès entra en premier dans un de ses salons, le plus intimiste. Celui qu'il utilisait quand il voulait se retrouver seul avec Perséphone. Mais maintenant il l'avait réaménagé pour ses entrevues avec ses subordonnés préférés. Il passait à autre chose. Il appela des serviteurs qui apportèrent des corbeilles de fruits et des victuailles pour les dieux jumeaux, ainsi que des boissons rafraichissantes.

Installés sur des méridiennes les jumeaux dégustaient des grappes de raisins et autres framboises. Thanatos reprit son idée fixe.

-« Majesté vous êtes mélancolique. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Souhaitez-vous retrouver la lumière du jour ? »

-« Non pourquoi cette question ? Je suis très bien ici. Il est vrai que l'obscurité des Enfers peut devenir pesante mais rien de tout cela »

-« Vous allez nous quitter pour retourner sur le Mont Olympe ? ». S'informa le dieu du Sommeil.

-« Non plus Hypnos, rassure-toi. Je ne vous abandonnerais pas voyons. Nan en faite autre chose me préoccupe. Il est vrai. Pour tout vous dire… Je sens une menace se profiler à l'horizon… Je crains que la Paix soit en précarité »

-« De quoi s'agit-il ? Vous le savez ? ». Intervint Thanatos.

-« Je pense oui… Puisque la menace ne vient pas de bien loin… C'est pour cela que je peux la sentir aussi bien »

Les jumeaux restèrent la journée près de leur déité sombre. Hadès effectuait des allées et venues plus fréquentes pour rendre visite à ses spectres dans les différentes prisons. Il rendit aussi sa liberté à Orphée qui continuait de descendre une fois par semaine pour offrir un concert privé pour le monarque des Enfers. Ainsi qu'à ses spectres désireux de s'enrichir musicalement. Tous appréciaient sa mélopée sauf les trois juges étonnement.

Il était accompagné de ses dieux protecteurs quand ils croisèrent Kagaho dans la quatrième prison. Ce dernier fit la révérence à son dieu quand il le vit arriver dans son champ de vision. Les jumeaux se regardèrent et poussèrent une onomatopée qui évoquait une mesquinerie.

-« Relève-toi Kagaho. Que fais-tu ici ? »

-« Majesté. C'est Eaque qui m'a affecté dans cette prison pour la semaine »

-« Bien je vois. Je te laisse à ta tâche alors »

-« Majesté »

Le spectre du Bénou regarda s'éloigner son Dieu accompagné de ses gardes du corps personnels. Il ne pouvait pas les voir en peinture, d'ailleurs aucun soldat de ce domaine ne les portait dans leurs cœurs. Kagaho fut troublée par l'aura confuse d'Hadès. Etant son plus fidèle serviteur il n'eut aucun mal à la percevoir, il se désespérait de n'être relégué qu'à subordonné du troisième juge. Il méritait de résider tout près de sa majesté pour le protéger au mieux. Qui d'autre que lui vouait une admiration sans borne au dieu des Morts ? Personne.

De plus, une rancœur persistait entre lui et Eaque. Ne digérant pas sa dépossession de son titre, le juge gardait une amertume envers son spectre. Durant la Guerre du XVIIIème siècle il l'avait déchu et mené à la déchéance en lui rendant sa vie humaine. Misérable vie humaine. Eaque continuait de le lui faire payer et ce en toutes occasions.

Kagaho essayait de ne pas tomber dans la haine mais cela s'avérait bien difficile. Surtout quand on porte comme totem l'étoile de la Violence. Il sortit de son surplis une chaine ornée d'un médaillon. Il le serra de toutes ses forces contre son cœur, ouvrit le bijou pour y découvrir la photo de Sui son frère. Son doux frère. Kagaho ferma les yeux tellement forts pour empêcher les larmes de couler. La seule raison qui pouvait l'affaiblir c'était l'évocation du souvenir de son petit frère. Rien ni personne n'était capable de le rabaisser, pas même les offenses du Garuda. Un jour Hadès le reconnaitrait à sa juste valeur, oui un jour il aurait l'opportunité de le servir personnellement.

Ou alors, malheureusement il finirait par achever Eaque dans un accès de colère. Colère qu'il parvenait à maîtriser pour l'instant… Kagaho n'avait qu'un seul but : protéger Hadès, l'être le plus pur de toute la création. Il retrouvait en son seigneur un peu de l'innocence de Sui et de sa fragilité. D'aspect extérieur le dieu des Enfers pouvait paraître frêle même s'il n'en était rien. Mais dans son regard vivait une sorte de mélancolie permanente. Et ça, Kagaho désirait la faire disparaître pour ne plus souffrir de voir son altesse nager dans des eaux troubles. Il méritait tellement d'être apaisé de tous les maux. Le Bénou se faisait un devoir personnel de le protéger, de veiller sur lui, même de loin. Mais jamais il ne baisserait les bras.

* * *

Une fois sa ronde effectuée, Kagaho se rendit au troisième tribunal pour faire son rapport. Eaque était en plein jugement, il fallut attendre que _messire_ ait terminé pour pouvoir entrer. Un gardien l'annonça à sa seigneurie puis il entra. Les lourdes portes en bois s'ouvrèrent sur Eaque installé derrière son pupitre au dessus des interminables marches en marbre blanc. Ce dernier ne releva pas la tête, il faisait languir son soldat exprès. Tous les affronts étaient permis. Au bout d'un certain temps, le spectre se fit remarquer en s'exprimant.

-« Seigneur Eaque »

Suivit d'une courbette cela va s'en dire.

Le juge grattait inlassablement son parchemin sans prêter attention au nouveau venu. Impatient, celui-ci reprit.

« Je suis venu vous faire mon rapport de fin de journée »

Eaque daigna enfin relever la tête, jeta un regard désobligeant à son encontre sans dire mot. Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau sur Minos du Griffon qui venait chercher son ami pour partir. Il passa près de Kagaho sans en faire de cas.

-« Eaque, il est l'heure, viens-tu ? »

-« Oui mon ami, une minute. Je range mes affaires et je suis à toi »

L'égyptien retenait bien mal sa colère. A chaque fois qu'il devait se présenter devant son supérieur, il recevait maintes et maintes humiliations. Eaque essayait de le mettre à mal, de le pousser à bout pour qu'il commette une faute grave. Le juge justement descendit les marches aussi dignement que son animal fétiche pour contourner Kagaho qui attendait toujours. Quand il passa près de lui le spectre le retint par le bras. Surpris Eaque s'arrêta et tourna sa tête. Il siffla d'un ton sec :

-« Comment oses-tu porter la main sur moi ? Sache qu'on ne touche pas impunément un commandant des armées d'Hadès ! Tu vas le payer »

Minos ricana en se pourfendant d'un sourire dévoilant ses canines acérées. Une altercation doublée d'une punition représentait un spectacle unique de ravissement le concernant.

Kagaho soutint le regard meurtrier du juge sans lâcher sa main. Doucement mais fermement il articula bien tous les mots.

-« Seigneur Eaque, je ne fais preuve d'aucune insubordination, je viens seulement vous faire mon rapport et j'estime que vous devez l'écouter. Ceci fait parti de vos missions. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire d'attendre toute la soirée votre bon vouloir. Je ne vous manque en aucun cas de respect »

Désarmé face à cette vérité Eaque n'eut d'autre choix que d'écouter le récit de son subordonné qu'il récitait bien contentieusement en omettant aucun détail de sa journée – lui aussi pouvait faire preuve de manigance pour ulcérer son supérieur.

(_suite_…)


	2. La descente aux Enfers

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Je tenais à vous faire part de ma surprise en m'apercevant que le premier chapitre avait quelque peu plut ^^

Je ne m'attendais même pas à avoir une seule review… Enfin si une… Celle de Louna tout de même, c'est sa commande mdr.

Bref, merci à toutes pour vos commentaires ou ajouts en fav ou follow, ça m'a surprise énormément en bien ! D'autant plus que je n'écris absolument pas de fic d'aventure, c'est ma première et surement dernière.

J'espère que celui-là vous plaira aussi. Dans ce chapitre nous apprendrons qui est cet ennemi vilain-pas-beau. Nous verrons Kanon tout nu… Et non fausse joie ! Hi hi.

Bonne lecture et biZ à tout le monde :3

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**La descente aux Enfers**

Au Sanctuaire plus les jours passaient et plus Athéna se faisait rare. Elle n'apparaissait plus en publique et restait au palais du Pope ou dans ses appartements. Elle devait assister à une démonstration officielle de ses Saints mais ce jour tous l'attendirent en vain.

Angelo rouspétait comme quoi c'était un manque de respect de la part de leur déesse avec tous ce qu'ils avaient subis pour elle. Shion le regarda en le fusillant des yeux pendant que Milo et Mû lui faisaient la leçon de moral. Aiolia lui mit une tape derrière les oreilles en y allant de ses reproches.

Personne ne comprenait l'éloignement soudain de leur déesse bien aimée. Seiya aussi se souciait de leur protectrice, il ne parlait plus comme avant. Ses amis en furent les premiers étonnés. Shiryù qui possédait un instinct plus développé que les autres s'assit à ses côtés.

-« Seiya, quelque chose ne va pas. Et ne me dis pas le contraire, je le sens très bien »

-« Nan Shiryù je t'assure, tout va bien »

-« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot tu me vexerais… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, peut être que nous pouvons t'aider… Ou juste une écoute parfois ça peut soulager »

-« Et bien… Oh et pis tu devines toujours tout c'est de la triche ! ». Il ponctua sa phrase de son éternel rire pour masquer son malaise.

« C'est au sujet de notre déesse. Quelque chose ne va pas. Elle semble de plus en plus perturbée et puis tu vois bien… Elle se met en retrait… J'ai peur… »

-« Tu as peur de quoi ? »

-« J'ai peur qu'elle n'ait raison… Tu vois je devais le garder pour moi mais cela devient trop pesant. Saori m'a confié qu'elle percevait un cosmos hostile s'approcher. Selon elle, une nouvelle menace ferait surface dans peu de temps »

-« Alors voilà la raison de ton sérieux. Je vois… »

Shiryù posa son regard sombre sur la piste au loin sans vraiment la voir. Il réfléchissait.

-« Tu penses à quoi Shiryù ? »

-« Je vais en parler à Doko »

-« Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! J'ai promis à Saori de ne rien dire ! »

-« Trop tard… Et puis je te ferais remarquer qu'ici tout le monde sait que tu ne peux pas garder un secret pour toi »

-« Eh ! C'est pas vrai ça ! Nan mais sérieux, ne lui en parle pas »

-« Désolé vieux mais je le dois. La situation ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant »

-« Il en parlera à Shion à coup sûr qui le répétera à Saori ! »

-« Et oui que veux-tu, c'est la loi du Sanctuaire… Ici, tout se sait et rien ne se garde »

Sur ce, l'ancien dragon se leva pour aller rejoindre son ancien vieux maître. Seiya pesta contre lui-même, il aurait mieux fait de se taire !

* * *

La réaction de Shion ne se fit pas attendre, il convoqua le lendemain ses Golds ainsi que les nouveaux chevaliers divins. Athéna présidait la réunion exceptionnellement en bout de table.

Personne ne se doutait du but de cette convocation. Milo assis à côté de Kanon chahutaient comme des gamins. Faisaient des messes basses en regardant Shura de l'autre côté de la table. Ils avaient l'air de drôlement s'amuser car ils pouffaient sans discrétion. A un moment donné on vit voler en travers de la table une boulette en papier qui atterrit sur la tête du capricorne. Milo se pliait de rire sur les genoux de Kanon qui mettait sa main devant sa bouche.

Saga en fut désolé, levant les yeux au ciel imité par Camus. Décidément, il n'arriverait jamais à tenir son scorpion de feu. Aphrodite baillait aux corneilles en médisant auprès d'Angelo sur leur collègue-ami Mû du bélier. Celui-ci restait impassible écoutant les paroles à venir de son ancien maître. Le poisson n'était pas plus discret que Kanon puisqu'il mettait sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher ses paroles mais que ses yeux étaient tournés en direction du premier gardien. Angelo rit à son tour de son rire fort et provocateur.

La réunion prenait des airs de récréation. Saga aussi se mettait à parler avec son ami Aiolos. Pour leur décharge eux parlaient de choses sérieuses, ils ne se moquaient de personne mais tout de même, le brouhaha devenait insupportable.

Shion essaya de se faire entendre sans succès. Milo rigolait de plus en plus. D'un coup le souverain haussa la voix en se levant.

-« Ca suffit ! Taisez-vous ! Vous êtes des chevaliers ou des gamins mal éduqués ? Vous croyez que c'est comme ça qu'on accueille sa déesse et qu'on lui fait honneur !? Ressaisissez-vous ! Vous me faites honte ! »

Tous baissèrent la tête. Cependant les deux trublions continuaient de se regarder en coin en retenant leurs rires. Saga tapa son frère sur l'épaule pour le calmer, Camus en fit de même sur la tête de son amant.

Shion reprit déjà fatigué de sa journée. Il énonça la raison de cette réunion et là comme par magie tous se turent. Athéna prit la parole quand son Pope eut terminé.

-« Mes chevaliers. L'heure est grave mais pas alarmante. Rassurez-vous, la menace que je sens n'en est qu'aux prémisses. Une menace sourde et latente mais présente malgré tout. Pour mieux la connaitre et avoir des certitudes je dois me rendre aux Enfers pour en parler à Hadès en personne. J'aurai besoin de quelques uns d'entre vous pour former une délégation qui m'accompagnera »

Seiya se leva immédiatement en proclamant son droit de chevalier divin. Suivit de Hyõga, Shiryù et de Shun. Seul Ikki ne se prononça pas.

Shaka intervint de sa voix mélodieuse :

-« Déesse, si je puis me permettre. Le seul ici qui puisse vous escorter convenablement dans ce lieu de perdition c'est moi. Inutile d'emmener d'autres chevaliers. Moi je vous protégerai au mieux »

Aphrodite lança mesquinement :

-« Et pour qui te prends-tu encore ? Il n'y a pas que toi qui peux avoir recours au huitième sens ! Il n'y a pas que toi au Sanctuaire »

-« Bien dit ! Non mais c'est qu'il commence à nous chauffer le péteux ! ». Intervint Angelo.

-« Calmez-vous, inutile de s'enflammer, c'est Athéna elle-même qui choisira ». Calma Saga.

-« Haaa le grand psychopathe saint pleurnicheur est de retour ! Saga ça faisait longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas mis en avant… Ca m'étonnait aussi… ». Attaqua le cancer.

Kanon se leva pour défendre l'honneur de son frère.

-« Eh dis donc sale crustacé ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis parce que je pourrais bien te faire ravaler tes dents moi ! »

Angelo se leva à son tour.

-« Tu veux parier combien ? Viens ! Sors si t'es un homme ! »

-« Ouais pas de problème ! »

-« Vas-y Kanon défonce-le ! Je suis avec toi ! ». Ajouta Milo.

Le Pope épuisé se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

Ikki les yeux fermés et les bras croisés grondait en silence. Il prononça d'une voix grave sans élever le ton.

-« Nan mais regardez-vous… Et ça se dit Gold Saint, voyez-vous ça ? C'est amusant vraiment… Comme l'a dit Saga ce n'est pas à vous de choisir mais à Athéna. Alors laissez-la s'exprimer et fermez-là ! »

-« Merci Ikki. Chevaliers calmez-vous je vous en prie. J'ai déjà pris ma décision. J'emmènerai avec moi : Seiya, Shiryù, Ikki, Shaka, Angelo et Kanon »

-« Moi ? ». Se désigna avec son index l'ex marina.

-« Oui Kanon toi. Tu fais bien parti de mes chevaliers ? »

-« Mais mon apprenti je vais en faire quoi ? »

-« Saga se chargera de son entrainement. Bien, je n'en sais pas plus malheureusement je ne peux vous en apprendre d'avantage. J'ai envoyé une missive à mon oncle pour le prévenir de notre arrivée. Je convoquerai les intéressés en temps voulu. Sur ce je vous remercie d'être venus vous pouvez regagner vos quartiers »

Le problème du boulet se posa pour Angelo. Et par boulet il voulait signifier son apprenti. Aphrodite ne voulut pas d'un deuxième enfant dans ses pattes, alors le cancer le confia à Shura son ami de toujours. La bonne aubaine, le capricorne accepta de mauvais cœur mais son devoir le lui imposait. Le petit bonhomme resta impressionné par le grand monsieur tout droit. Angelo pour se distraire lui apprit que ce grand monsieur était constipé de naissance, ce que ne comprit pas l'enfant.

Saga se vit confier l'élève de son frère. Qui pleura en changeant de bras en disant que le nouveau maître était moche. Comble pour des frères jumeaux. Ce qui fit bien rigoler l'ex marina en se vantant d'être le plus beau des deux.

Une semaine de préparation plus tard la troupe du Sanctuaire partit pour les ténèbres.

ooOoOoo

Hadès attendait sa nièce avec impatience pour se concerter avec elle sur l'avenir de cette menace. Thanatos demeurait à sa droite et Hypnos à sa gauche ne quittant pas leur altesse d'un millimètre. Les juges se tenaient plus à l'écart avec Pandore non loin. Une véritable assemblée siégeait dans l'immense sale froide du palais infernal.

Grâce à la maîtrise de leur huitième sens les chevaliers arrivèrent sans mal à la porte des Enfers. Ils passèrent par le fleuve avec Charon qui chantait mais quand il tomba sur le regard perçant de Kanon il s'arrêta net. Se remémorant leur dernier face à face. Athéna suivit de sa garde entrèrent dans le palais et allèrent à la rencontre du sombre monarque.

Pandore grogna à la vue de la déesse. Elle se ravisa à la vue du phénix. Ironiquement Hadès demanda :

-« Je ne vois pas le chevalier d'Andromède, où est-il ? »

Cette fois-ci c'est Ikki qui émit un grognement sourd et caverneux.

-« Il est resté au domaine sacré, je ne pouvais pas emmener tout le monde cher oncle »

-« Cela va de soit… Mais pourquoi pas lui ? »

-« Tu le sait parfaitement. Hadès… »

Le dieu lui coupa la parole.

-« Que de formalité. Prenons le temps d'apprécier votre visite. Nous parlerons de choses plus importantes demain. Veux-tu ? Sur ce, un de mes spectre va se charger de vous faire visiter le domaine et de vous montrer vos appartements »

A la vue des guerriers divins le sang de Thanatos ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il se mit en avant de son dieu pour le protéger. Hypnos l'œil mauvais dévisageait chacun des chevaliers, se tenant prêt à attaquer.

Kanon affichait un sourire en coin, le même qu'Angelo. Les deux bravaient les dieux mineurs. Hadès posa ses mains sur celles de ses protecteurs en faisant un signe de tête pour apaiser les tensions.

Rhadamanthe fut désigné pour s'occuper de l'installation des invités. Angelo critiquait tout ce qu'il voyait, Kanon se moquait de l'armée entière du seigneur des Ténèbres. Les autres se taisaient. Le juge ruminait en silence l'invasion de ces maudits guerriers dans ces lieux. Pour couronner le tout il devait supporter la présence de son ancien ennemi personnel. Celui qui le tua en l'emportant avec lui. La plus cuisante défaite de sa vie. S'ils n'étaient pas en temps de Paix il l'aurait sans doute attaqué. Oui sans doute.

-« Cher Rhadamanthe je suis si heureux de te revoir ». Provoqua le dragon des mers pendant qu'ils quittaient la septième prison.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'espère que ma vue t'insupporte un peu, rassures-moi. Que je ne sois pas venu pour rien. Cela me décevrait. Moi qui mets un point d'honneur à ce que l'on ne m'oublie pas »

-« Peux-tu te taire Kanon ? Je ne suis pas là pour supporter tes jacasseries »

-« Oh mais qu'entends-je ? Tu ne prends pas ton rôle d'ambassadeur à cœur Rhadamanthe… Hadès serait fort mécontent… Moi je viens en toute amitié et toi tu me rembarre. Cela ne se fait pas enfin… Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu as sans doute oublié comment se comporter en société. Tu es tellement rudimentaire »

Rhadamanthe grondait encore plus.

-« Et c'est toi que tu inclus dans la _société_ ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Même un troupeau de goret serait plus civilisés que toi »

-« Ah j'adore ces petites joutes verbales. Je dois dire que ça me met en forme, pas toi ? Hein, Rhadamanthe ? Je te parles »

Tout le long de la visite ce fut le même cinéma. Kanon mettait un point d'honneur à faire enrager le juge sous l'œil moqueur d'Angelo qui adora le spectacle. Hyõga et Shiryù en furent gênés.

Shaka garda les yeux clos pendant toute la durée de la visite, il connaissait les Enfers par cœur. Le discours du spectre ne l'intéressait pas.

* * *

Au moment du dîner dans la salle de réception Kanon se mit à côté de son juge préféré pour continuer de le provoquer. Angelo qui entretenait lui aussi une veille rancœur l'attaquait de ses pics cinglants. Pris entre deux feux Rhadamanthe se retenait de ne pas les égorger sur la table.

Hyõga fixait Minos comme si le Griffon allait tenter quelque chose à tout moment. Le cygne était au garde-à-vous prêt à en découdre et à l'enfermer dans un cercueil de glace. L'ambiance se révélait plus polaire que le Cocyte lui-même. Minos s'amusait à décortiquer une cuisse de poulet et de sucer les os en regardant Hyõga droit dans les yeux, comme une provocation.

Pandore jetait des œillades ravageuses à Ikki qui ne s'apercevait de rien, ou bien il n'en avait rien faire. Pendant que tout ce petit monde s'adonnait à une guerre froide, les deux divinités parlaient ensemble en bout de table.

Kanon lança pour attiser le feu du conflit :

-« Ce repas n'est pas terrible avouons-le. Et puis les conversations des soldats d'Hadès sont bien fades. On voit qu'ils ne sont pas cultivés »

Rhadamanthe porta son regard sur un point fixe pour essayer de canaliser la tension qui montait de plus en plus le long de ses veines.

Seiya était assis en face de Kagaho qui parlait peu. Lui par contre ne cessait de babiller avec ses voisins de table. Il prenait toujours tout du bon côté, sa nature expansive l'aidait à s'intégrer n'importe où. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Pégase décela une leur bien triste dans les miroirs du Bénou. Cela le troubla, comment un spectre inhumain pouvait ressentir ce sentiment si particulier ? Cette détresse au fond de lui, ce quelque chose de troublant, de fragile… Oui fragile fut le mot qui convenait à l'expression de Kagaho mais seul Seiya le vit.

La fin de repas se déroula dans une ambiance glacière, cependant le premier juge réussit à se retenir de ne pas éventrer le deuxième gémeau entre le plat principal et le dessert.

Athéna et Hadès partirent s'isoler pour parler entre eux.

* * *

Le lendemain dans la matinée ils convoquèrent la délégation ainsi que les trois juges, les dieux jumeaux, Pandore et un spectre respectif bras droit des juges.

Ce qui veut dire que Rune, Valentine et Kagaho étaient présent. Le Bénou fut nommé bras droit par sa majesté elle-même, sans ça jamais Eaque n'aurait eu cette idée.

Hadès prit la parole étant le monarque de ce royaume.

-« Bien. Vous connaissez la raison pour laquelle nous sommes réunis dans cet endroit, disons, vous en connaissez le principal. Nous avons longuement discutés avec ma nièce et nous nous sommes mis d'accord. Ce que j'ai à vous apprendre va vous surprendre…

Il s'arrêta pour scruter l'assemblée et vérifier que tout le monde l'écoutait.

… Il semblerait qu'un vieil ennemi se soit ou soit entrain de se réveiller. Encore une fois…

Angelo toussa et lâcha le nom de Poséidon. Ce qui fit rire Kanon.

Athéna leur jeta un regard réprobateur. Hadès poursuivit.

… Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous distraire. Je reprends, cet ennemi vous le connaissez déjà pour l'avoir combattu. Il s'agit de Lucifer »

Le nom était lâché, personne ne comprenait. Angelo se fit entendre.

-« Mais on l'a déjà vaincu ! »

-« Déesse ce n'est pas possible enfin ! ». Lança Shiryù.

-« Du calme ». Proclama le dieu sombre. « Je peux le ressentir puisqu'il ne se trouve pas loin d'ici, au Tartare. Il y est emprisonné mais tente de s'en échapper encore une fois. Et là il semblerait qu'il ait réussis à reconstituer son armée dotée de tous ses anges déchus. C'est-à-dire que tous ses démons le suivent. Je perçois ces auras démoniaques sans mal »

Il laissa la parole à Athéna qui continua.

-« Mes chers chevaliers, vous avez réussis à le détruire oui mais ses forces se sont régénérées grâce à la haine qu'il voue à mon oncle et à moi. Nous ne savons pas de combien d'anges son armée est constituée… Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il semble en marche pour venir attaquer les Enfers en premier »

-« Mais cela ne nous concerne pas alors ! On s'en fiche ! ». Dit Kanon.

Thanatos argumenta.

-« Pauvre imbécile… S'il vient s'en prendre à notre majesté il ira ensuite envahir la Terre. Vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez… Les Enfers ne lui suffiront pas, il veut régner sur tout l'univers. Au dessus et en dessous de la Terre. Cette menace vous concerne autant que nous »

Athéna conclut.

-« Pour la première fois depuis l'Histoire de l'humanité, nous allons nous allier avec le Royaume des Morts pour faire reculer notre ennemi commun »

Tout le monde parla en même temps et personne ne s'écoutait. La pilule était dure à avaler. Comment demander à deux anciens camps ennemis de s'entendre pour repousser un ennemi commun ? Impensable !

Kanon cria qu'il ne s'allierait jamais avec une face de lézard pour partenaire. Ce dernier jura en anglais et lui promit de le faire rôtir sur le grill après toute cette affaire.

Hyõga protesta son refus de coopérer avec le juge le plus ignoble des Enfers.

Ikki toisait les trois juges tour à tour avec un regard méprisant.

Shaka demeurait en retrait ne prêtant pas part aux esbroufes.

Valentine dévisageait Seiya en lui promettant milles et une souffrances.

Rien n'allait plus à cette assemblée.

Hadès fut obligé d'augmenter son cosmos dévastateur pour impressionner et faire taire tout ce petit monde.

-« Il ne s'agit pas de vous demander votre avis… _Vous devez_ tout est dit. Après tout, nous sommes en temps de Paix. Et bien prouvons-le en nous battant côte à côte pour anéantir une fois de plus Lucifer et ses anges déchus »

Rhadamanthe de sa voix grave déballa ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-« Majesté, avec tout le respect que je vous porte, ne prenez-vous pas cette menace un peu trop sérieusement ? Que peut bien pouvoir faire Lucifer contre votre armée ? »

-« Justement Rhadamanthe, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un ennemi. Mon erreur a été de le faire concernant les bronzes de ma nièce, et regarde ou tout ça nous a conduit. Je ne reproduirais plus cette erreur, il faut prendre en compte sa puissance et la haine qu'il nous voue. Il faut l'anéantir pour de bon »

* * *

La réunion terminée tout le monde se dispersa aux quatre coins du domaine. Kanon ne concevait pas qu'un ange au rabais puisse inquiéter deux dieux tels qu'Athéna et Hadès.

La consigne avait été donnée pour tous de dépasser la mésentente commune pour faire front commun. Ce qui n'était pas aisé.

Les jours qui suivirent furent teintés d'effervescence. Les entrainements reprenaient intensivement, des stratégies ou des binômes furent mis en place et tous les soldats réquisitionnés.

Athéna envoya ses ordres à Shion par l'intermédiaire d'un messager. Au Sanctuaire aussi ses gardiens devaient se préparer.

Seiya partait s'isoler en fin d'après-midi dans la plaine stérile de la septième prison près des Malebolges. Il aimait se retrouver ainsi au calme, loin du déferlement et de l'agitation du palais. Il pouvait laisser ses pensées vagabonder librement sans personne pour le juger. Le jeune homme tenait le rôle de leadeur au sein des bronzes, il se jetait tête la première dans n'importe quelle bataille et aimait être entouré de ses fidèles amis. Mais un _mais_ subsistait… Lui aussi aimait gouter la quiétude d'un temps de repos, sans devoir parler pour amuser la galerie, sans avoir à compter ses aventures épiques, sans avoir à se justifier non plus. Demeurer avec lui-même pour seule compagnie et refaire le monde.

Le paysage infertile commençait à devenir familier pour lui. Bien sûr il préférait les paysages ensoleillés de la Terre ou enneigés des montagnes mais il s'accoutumait bien à ce désert granité. Ses pensées s'évadaient par delà l'horizon quand il sentit une présence non loin de lui. Seiya tourna la tête et vit au loin un minuscule point. Une silhouette à peine perceptible. Sa vision affutée lui indiquait bien que quelqu'un se promenait là bas. Il décida de s'y rendre pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Au fur et à mesure que ses pas le conduisaient vers son but, la forme devenait plus distincte. Se tenait devant lui Kagaho qui méditait également, le regard perdu s'étendant sur le paysage dévasté.

Ce qui frappa le guerrier divin ce fut ses yeux. Comme l'autre jour il retrouva ses notes de mélancolie au fond des iris du Bénou. Un pincement se fit ressentir dans le cœur du japonais. Pourquoi prêter attention à un spectre ? Parce que sa nature généreuse l'imposait simplement. Seiya n'aimait pas voir les autres tristes, même si cet autre n'était pas humain. Il s'approcha à sa hauteur et demanda :

-« Toi aussi tu viens t'isoler un peu ? C'est tranquille ici… Bon a part les cris des damnés mais je crois que c'est la partie des Enfers la moins fréquentée… »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

« Tu sers quel juge toi ? On ne s'est pas rencontré encore si je ne m'abuse… Nan moi j'ai défié Valentine. Tu sais la Harpie, je sais que lui il est sous les ordres de Rhadamanthe. Bonté divine ce que je n'aimerais pas être sous ses ordres ! Il n'a pas l'air de rigoler tous les jours »

Seiya observa un temps d'arrêt mais le spectre ne le regardait même pas.

« Mum, tu ne veux pas me dire qui tu sers alors ? J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas Minos il est pire. Sinon, t'es devenu spectre de quelle manière ? Je dois dire que ça m'intrigue votre histoire… Comment peut-on tout à coup passer de mortels à spectres et de s'engager à servir un dieu tel qu'Hadès ? Ca te plaît toi cette vie ? »

Au même moment où le jeune impudent prononça le nom d'Hadès, son interlocuteur muet se retourna les yeux pleins de haine. Ses prunelles crocus projetèrent des étincelles.

-« De quel droit tu critiques notre majesté ? Pauvre idiot ! »

-« Ah tu vois tu parles. Je ne le critique pas, enfin… Nan »

-« Parce que tu crois que ta déesse est mieux peut être ? Elle vous protège ? Elle vous oblige à vous battre et vous envoie à la mort en mettant en avant de sombres excuses sur l'amour et la fraternité. Quelles foutaises ! »

-« Ah ouais ! Parce que votre Hadès lui est irréprochable ? C'est un tyran qui veut baigner la planète sous une nuit sans fin et tuer tous les êtres vivants. Ah tu parles c'est nettement mieux oui »

-« Ne parles pas de choses que tu ne connais pas. Il veut offrir la quiétude aux humains qui saccagent tout et s'entretuent à longueur d'année. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à discuter avec toi. La prochaine fois je t'arrache la langue »

-« Oui tu as l'air tellement épanoui de servir ton dieu ça se voit… C'est pour ça que tu restes en retrait des autres et que tu affiches une mine à faire pâlir Minos lui-même ? C'est pour ça qu'on croirait que tu vas te jeter dans le puits des âmes hein ? Parce que tu transpires la joie de vivre ? »

Kagaho claqua de la langue en guise de réponse et partit en bousculant son interlocuteur. Tomba de sa toge un médaillon que ramassa Pégase. Il l'ouvrit pour découvrir la photo d'un jeune homme ressemblant au spectre. Seiya devina que ce bijou évoquait un souvenir douloureux.

* * *

Au moment du coucher il retrouva ses amis Shiryù et Hyõga avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Le cygne se goinfrait de chocolat tandis que le dragon méditait.

-« Oh Shiryù tu veux dépasser Shaka ou quoi ? ». Lança pour taquiner le brun.

-« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

-« Parce que tu te mets à méditer plus que lui. On va vous organiser un concours, mais je ne parierai pas sur toi comme vainqueur… Au faite il est où passé où Ikki ? »

-« Je crois qu'il se promène avec Pandore quelque part »

-« Beuh qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »

-« Peut être qu'il est amoureux »

-« Amoureux lui !? Sans blague ! Eh Hyõga arrête de t'empiffrer comme ça tu vas exploser »

Le blond avala difficilement sa bouchée avant de répondre.

-« Nan, j'adore le chocolat. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en manger quand j'en vois. Ca me rappelle quand Camus nous faisait sa fameuse mousse quand on était petit avec Isaak. Pour nous récompenser de notre semaine d'entrainement. On y avait droit le dimanche »

-« Rhoo ne me dis pas que tu es nostalgique de ton Camus encore parce que sinon je te mets mon poing dans la figure »

-« Tu peux dire toi avec ton lion ! Tu cours derrières lui comme une tique s'accroche au poil d'un chat ! »

-« Hyõga ! ». En criant son prénom il lança un coussin à la tête du blond qui se le reçut en plein dans la figure.

De là s'en suivit une bataille de polochon, on ne les tenait plus – pire que Kanon avec Milo – la boîte de douceur se renversa sur les draps. Shiryù se reçut une rafale d'objet pelucheux. Il resta impassible jusqu'à ce que sournoisement il en attrapa deux, se leva pour venir les frapper de chaque côté de la tête de Seiya. Les trois partirent dans un fou rire gigantesque qui ne s'arrêta que bien plus tard.

* * *

Au petit matin à son réveil toujours allongé, Seiya repensa malgré lui à son entretien des plus spéciaux avec Kagaho. Cet individu asocial ne quittait plus son esprit. Quelque chose le rapprochait du spectre. Un petit je ne sais quoi de commun. Le brun se leva sur un coude, prit le médaillon sur sa table de chevet et le fit tourner dans sa main. Qui était donc ce jeune garçon à l'intérieur ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un rapprochement entre l'air morose du Bénou et ce garçonnet ? Comment lui redonner le sourire ?

Toutes à ses tergiversions Seiya se leva pour aller prendre sa douche. Plus tard dans la salle commune il vit Ikki attablé en face de Pandore. La demoiselle des Enfers se montrait en publique en prime en compagnie d'un homme ! Impensable. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le couple improbable. Il voulut aller l'embêter un peu mais se ravisa aussi sec, le phénix de le tolérerai pas. Autant de pas attiser sa colère, et puis Shun n'était même pas là pour assister au spectacle…

Il mangeait en compagnie de ses amis rejoint par les chevaliers d'ors quand il vit entrer Eaque du Garuda accompagné de Kagaho qui le suivait derrière. L'allure digne du juge en laissa coi les chevaliers. Ils ne c'étaient jamais confrontés à lui à part Ikki. Personne ne connaissait vraiment la nature secrète de ce juge. Ses frasques n'étaient pas aussi répandues que celles de ses homologues. Soit, Rhadamanthe était réputé pour son impulsivité et sa violence, Minos pour son sadisme et sa cruauté mais le troisième juge… Personne ne connaissait sa botte secrète. Il parlait peu et affichait une mine hautaine avec un rictus méprisant imprimé sur ses lèvres. Eaque était froid, terriblement froid, presque inanimé.

Il se retourna à un moment donné pour réprimander son bras droit qui partit aussitôt. Seiya ne comprit pas.

Kanon s'adonna à quelques cancans son deuxième hobbies.

-« Il parait qu'Eaque est encore pire que les deux autres »

-« Ah ouais ? En quoi peut-il être pire que le lézard mal léché ? ». Demanda Angelo en mâchant la bouche ouverte.

-« Et bien j'ai entendu qu'il n'hésite pas à supprimer ses spectres pour montrer l'exemple. Il veut que tous lui soient fidèles encore plus que pour leur dieu. Si un ne se plie pas à ses règles il le tue devant les autres. Il aime inspirer de la peur »

-« Comme Minos quoi ? ». Demanda Hyõga.

-« Euh… Ouais un peu. Peut être en moins dingue. Ca doit être le plus équilibré des trois »

Angelo rit.

-« Equilibré ? Tu plaisantes ? Et c'est toi qui dis ça en plus ? Ah Kanon, tu me tues ! »

Kanon lança un morceau de pain sur son confrère en ronchonnant.

-« Entre déséquilibrés on se comprend ? Hein crabi ? »

-« M'appelles pas comme ça je te préviens ! »

-« Bah quoi ? Crabi ! Crabi-craba ! »

Les deux Saints se chamaillaient tandis que Seiya scrutait s'en sans apercevoir la porte d'entrée.

Une demi-heure plus tard le Bénou revint. Il se pencha à l'oreille de son supérieur pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Ce qui agaça ce dernier, d'un geste dédaigneux il lui fit comprendre de partir. Il agitait sa main comme s'il se faisait de l'air. Son plaisir étant d'offenser son spectre en toute occasion.

Seiya pensa qu'effectivement, il ne devait pas être chanceux de servir ce juge là finalement. Son regard se reporta sur ses confrères Ors qui élevaient la voix de plus en plus, le premier passe-temps du gémeau était de faire tourner en bourrique ses camarades. Il s'en donnait à cœur joie depuis le début de leur mission.

ooOoOoo

Malgré la bonne humeur insufflée par deux hurluberlus l'atmosphère gagnait en sérieux. Hadès réussit à mettre un nom sur le nouvel ennemi qui se faisait sentir. Confirmant également les doutes de sa nièce. Il ne manquait plus que Poséidon mais celui-ci ne prit pas parti. Forcément, il c'était allié avec Lucifer, il ne pouvait pas retourner sa veste. Il préféra rester au fond de ses océans et attendre de voir le déroulement des choses.

Comment faire pour le contrer ? Attendre qu'il vienne se présenter devant la Porte des Enfers et revendiquer son droit de passage ? Impossible de se rendre au Tartare, l'accès y était interdit par un sceau apposé sur ce lieu maudit. Personne ne pouvait ni entrer ni sortir. Hadès ne savait pas combien de démons rejoignirent l'ange déchu, le degré de sa puissance et de ses pouvoirs. Rien, il ne connaissait rien de ce nouvel ennemi et cela le mettait dans un état de contrariété avancée. Il s'inquiétait pour l'avenir de ses spectres bien plus que de son royaume. Encore une fois plus d'un serait sacrifié au nom d'une énième guerre.

Hadès se rendit exceptionnellement à Elysion pour rendre visite à ses dieux jumeaux. Il fallait couvrir ses arrières à tout prix. Si les Enfers s'avéraient détruis à nouveau. Au moment où il entra dans son domaine, les divinités ressentirent sa présence. Hypnos lisait dans la bibliothèque et Thanatos établissait ses futurs plans.

Ils vinrent à sa rencontre dans le salon principal.

-« Majesté que faites-vous ici ? Vous ne venez pratiquement jamais à Elysion, c'est risqué ». Argumenta le dieu de la Mort.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Thanatos je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Je suis venu vous faire part de ma décision »

-« Quelle décision majesté ? »

-« Attendons Hypnos »

Peu de temps après le deuxième dieu fit son apparition.

« Si je suis venu vous voir c'est pour vous dire que je souhaiterais que vous preniez les commandes du royaume si je ne venais pas à m'en sortir. Pour le reconstruire à nouveau. Je ne souhaite pas vous voir aux Enfers si la bataille venait à se déclarer… Ou plus tôt _quand_ elle se déclarera »

-« C'est impensable seigneur ! Comment voulez-vous que nous restions en retrait dans un moment pareil ! ». S'emporta Thanatos.

-« Il a raison, nous resterons à vos côtés jusqu'au bout et quoi qu'il en coûte ». Ajouta son frère.

-« Mes chers petits. Je connais votre dévotion envers moi, c'est pour cette raison que je vous demande une chose pareille. Je dois savoir que je peux compter sur mes plus fidèles et proches sujets. D'ailleurs, vous représentez plus que ça vous le savez… J'ai totale confiance en vous. Restez ici et dirigez vos attaques de loin. En aucun cas ne venez aux Enfers. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

-« Si c'est là votre choix nous le respectons ». Consentit le dieu du Sommeil.

* * *

Athéna quant à elle retourna au Sanctuaire en compagnie de Shaka pour tenir au courant son ministre. Un autre chevalier prendra sa place.

De son côté Kagaho était toujours en proie aux turpitudes de son supérieur. Lui bien mieux que les autres connaissait son caractère tenace, quand il avait un but il ne le lâchait pas. Et son but n'existait que pour tourmenter son bras droit, le rabaisser et l'humilier. Le pousser à bout pour avoir l'opportunité de l'éliminer.

Eaque détestait cordialement le Bénou depuis cette fameuse époque. Il se rappelait encore de l'offense subit, de son titre reprit, de sa honte face à Alone, de sa détresse en redevenant humain. Et bien évidement des souffrances engendrées par cette conséquence. Suikyo. Ce prénom il ne voulait plus jamais l'entendre. En tant que mortel il ne se souvint pas de sa vie de spectre, mais en se réincarnant juge il se rappela de tout. Tout lui revint en mémoire, la misère, la pauvreté, la violence de vivre comme un manant, sa déchéance propre. Tout ce qu'il exècre il l'a vécu. Se trainer avec des loques sales, se battre tel un animal pour survivre, sa fierté piétinée. Eaque se souvenait de tout et surtout du regard triomphant de Kagaho ce jour là. Au lieu de le tuer pour abréger sa honte il fut répudié comme un chien galeux sous le regard de son dieu bien aimé. Et l'égyptien jubilait, ses petits yeux ronds transpiraient l'autosatisfaction, car enfin il revêtait le surplis du Garuda, car enfin il devenait troisième juge des Enfers. Nan, le népalais ne lui pardonnera jamais, il le tuera de ses propres mains.

En attendant Kagaho subissait les vexations sans riposter. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il savait parfaitement que son supérieur n'attendait qu'un seul faux pas pour lui tomber dessus. Se taire et encaisser. Il ne pouvait faire que ça. Avec un peu de chance, si la bataille aurait lieu, il pourrait achever le Garuda et faire passer ça pour un meurtre du camp adverse… Avec un peu de chance…

Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Sui. Son frère, dans ces moments d'égarement le souvenir de son frère le remettait sur les rails. Machinalement Kagaho se toucha la poitrine mais ne trouva rien. Rien ! Il avait besoin de prendre ce bijou, il avait besoin de voir la photo, il avait besoin… Rien ! Il palpa ses hanches non, pas de trace du médaillon. A son poste de garde il commençait à paniquer. Où l'avait-il laissé ? Qui le lui déroba ? Une colère sourde monta en lui.

Kagaho apprit avec les années à canaliser sa violence, comme Rasgado lui conseilla. Mais en ce moment l'étoile de la Violence ressortait de plein fouet. Le feu sombre brûlait son cosmos, des flammes noires entouraient sa personne. Il s'emporta auprès de ses collègues et fouilla son secteur pour retrouver l'objet perdu. Pas une trace dorée rien.

Pendant ce temps, dans une des nombreuses vallées les chevaliers s'entrainaient. Soudain ils sentirent un cosmos familier de l'un de leurs pairs. Qui donc pouvait s'aventurer ici ? Quelques minutes plus tard ils virent Shun débarquer en compagnie de Charon qui l'avait déposé de l'autre côté de l'Achéron. Ainsi, le remplaçant de Shaka n'était autre que le chevalier d'Andromède, ironique. Hadès serait fort satisfait.

Ses amis vinrent le saluer chaleureusement. Seiya lui donna une tape à l'épaule, Hyõga le prit dans ses bras. Shun plissa les yeux en affichant son sourire radieux. Il rayonnait de sagesse. Déjà plus mature que ses camarades, les années l'endurcirent un peu plus. Maintenant le chevalier nébulaire arborait une longue chevelure émeraude qui dévalait son dos, son visage fin s'affina un peu plus. Ce qui lui valait d'être comparé sans cesse à Aphrodite pour sa beauté pure. Shun contrairement au premier ne présentait aucun signe de narcissisme. Sa beauté il s'en fichait comme du reste. Son cœur lui demeura comme jadis, généreux et altruiste.

-« Shun je suis si content de te voir ! Nous sommes réunis, n'est-ce pas formidable ? ». Se réjouit Pégase.

-« Oui mes amis je suis heureux de me retrouver parmi vous »

-« Comment va Athéna ? Ca se passe comment au Sanctuaire ? ». Demanda le cygne.

-« Oh, Athéna nous ne l'avons pas vu à vrai dire. Elle s'enferme dans le palais avec Shion pour élaborer des tactiques. Le Sanctuaire est en effervescence. Milo ne dort plus, il s'entraine et patrouille matin, midi et soir. Il engraine même les apprentis en leur apprenant la vie. C'est à mourir de rire. Tous sont sur le pied de guerre »

-« Il faut rentrer à la Giudecca, il se fait tard. Nous nous sommes assez entrainés pour aujourd'hui ». Apprit Shiryù.

Shun grimaça à l'idée de se rendre dans le palais des limbes. Pourvu qu'il ne croise pas Hadès… Bien sûr que si, obligatoirement ils allaient se croiser. Le jeune homme tenta de garder son assurance pour entrer dans le palais.

Fort heureusement ils ne virent pas le sombre monarque de la soirée. Celui-ci resta dans ses appartements privés pour raison personnelle. Il discutait tactique avec son premier juge en titre. Lui seul possédait le privilège de venir dans la suite du dieu.

Kanon chercha désespérément son souffre douleur toute la soirée. Frustré, il se rabattit sur Angelo pour se quereller.

(_suite_...)


	3. Ambiance délétère

**Chapitre 3**

**Ambiance délétère**

Seiya avait en main la médaille de Kagaho, armée d'une bonne intention quelques jours plus tard il se présenta devant lui pour le lui rendre. Le spectre veillait sur quelques damnés qui tentaient de s'échapper, les ramenant à l'ordre de manière abrupte.

-« Pourquoi tant d'acharnement ? Ils sont morts, ils souffrent continuellement, tu ne peux pas les laisser tranquille ? »

Le spectre se tourna du coté de l'intriguant qui osait lui parler de la sorte. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Seiya qui venait encore une fois l'importuner.

« Tu pourrais répondre quand on s'adresse à toi ! Tu es peut être un spectre mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'être poli »

-« Tu m'énerves, va-t-en »

-« Rhoo toi aussi tu m'énerves. Si je suis venu te voir c'est pour te rendre ça… »

Il tendit sa main en supination pour découvrir l'objet précieux. De suite Kagaho se jeta sur lui, le prit par le col, le souleva de terre et lança.

-« Qui t'as donné le droit ? Tu me l'as volé ! Sale vermine ! Je vais t'apprendre moi »

Il relâcha sa prise et asséna un coup de poing phénoménal dans l'œil du brun. Seiya se plia en deux et mit sa main sur la zone douloureuse.

-« Ca va pas !? T'es frappé !? »

A son tour il se rua sur son adversaire, lui décocha un direct suivit d'un autre. Ils basculèrent à terre, le jeune chevalier sur Kagaho qui encaissait les coups sans frémir. Il réussit à reprendre le dessus et à changer de position. Prit la tête de Seiya pour la fracasser au sol. Assommé, l'autre entrapercevait des étoiles devant ses yeux. Lui aussi goûtait aux poings de son adversaire. Des filets de sang coulaient le long des bouches œdématiées. L'œil de Pégase se boursoufflait de seconde en seconde. Ce dernier leva son genou pour en donner un coup bien senti dans les parties intimes de son assaillant qui se plia sous la douleur en criant. Kagaho se tenait les testicules en chancelant de côté. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Seiya.

-« Ah c'est pas glorieux pour un spectre d'Hadès ! »

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui en grognant de mécontentement.

-« Saleté, porter une attaque de la sorte c'est lâche ! »

-« Meuh non ! Ca s'appelle de l'instinct de survie. Saches-le. Bon avant que tu ne recommences à essayer de m'assassiner je dois t'apprendre que ton médaillon je ne te l'ai pas volé ! Je l'ai ramassé au sol la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Je te le rends. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir… Et non par plaisir de m'en prendre plein la face »

Il tendit sa main à Kagaho pour l'aider à se relever. Aide qu'il dénigra en chassant cette main tendue avec la sienne. Il prit cependant le médaillon en grommelant un semblant de merci. Seiya le laissa seul.

* * *

Au palais du souverain l'ambiance se révélait être à couteaux tirés. Shun marchait sur des œufs pour éviter de croiser le dieu des Enfers. Tout gentil et compatissant qu'il était il n'en restait pas moins humain et par conséquent méfiant par rapport à Hadès. Il se rappelait encore de l'épisode de la « possession », expérience traumatisante pour le commun des mortels. Même s'il l'avait bravé en voulant s'infliger sa propre mort durant la bataille, cet épisode le marqua profondément. Alors, devoir supporter le visage inexpressif du dieu en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'attendait qu'une occasion pour reprendre ses droits, ne ravissait que peu notre chevalier divin. Il restait le plus clair de son temps avec ses amis. Hadès quant à lui consacrait la majeure partie de son temps en stratégie militaire auprès de ses trois honorables juges, surtout Rhadamanthe.

Le groupe des anciens bronzes croisa Eaque dans les couloirs, celui-ci les toisa de sa hauteur impériale, dévia son regard du coin des yeux une fois arrivée à hauteur d'épaule. Seiya sentit instantanément un frisson glacial le parcourir sur toute la colonne. Ses yeux violine ne suggéraient rien de bon, au contraire. Ce spectre pétrifiait d'effroi quiconque le regardait avec insistance. Cependant le jeune homme ne baissa pas les yeux, le toisa en retour. Eaque releva le menton puis continua son chemin, en gardant en mémoire la bravade faite à son encontre. Ce petit vers de terre le paiera tôt ou tard…

L'ambiance s'alourdissait de plus en plus partout, que ça soit en Enfer ou au Sanctuaire. La délégation spéciale avait des nouvelles du monde d'en haut de la part de Shaka qui venait exprès pour transmettre les dernières informations. Ainsi Kanon apprit que son frère ne s'en sortait pas avec Daimon son petit apprenti. Il pleurait continuellement en criant que Saga lui faisait peur. De même pour Angelo, par contre lui fut ravi d'apprendre que Naldo se tenait à carreau chez son ami. Sans doute _le grand monsieur tout droit_ l'impressionnait-il ?

Seiya demanda des nouvelles de leur déesse, ce que ne consentit pas Shaka à divulguer. Une dispute s'en suivit où le jeune Pégase prit à parti le chevalier de la vierge, en fait la dispute se déroulait à sens unique puisque Shaka au dessus de ce genre de bassesse ne prononçait aucun son. Le jeune chevalier s'égosillait dans le vide. Angelo lui donna une tape derrière la tête pour le faire taire ne pouvant plus supporter ses brailleries à tout bout de champ.

* * *

Ce soir tout le monde partit se coucher de bonne heure, le diner se passa dans une ambiance tendue comme habituellement. Hadès ne fut pas de la partie ainsi que Rhadamanthe et les deux autres juges. Kanon embêta son voisin de table à savoir Angelo pour se distraire un peu. Depuis le début de son séjour protocolaire il n'avait de cesse de chercher le spectre de la Whyverne. Il s'amusait à le titiller et le faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais le juge restait impassible face à ses mesquineries et ses pics.

Seiya revenait de sa promenade d'après souper quand il croisa Kanon au loin entrain de siffler. Il voulut l'interpeller mais le gémeau en titre s'engouffra dans un couloir et disparut de son champ de vision. Les couloirs du palais se révélaient peu engageant quand on s'y retrouvait seul. Aucun son ne s'échappait des murs de pierres, aucun souffle du dehors transportant un vent léger ni même les cris des damnés. Rien, le néant. Ce n'est pas que Pégase avait peur, mais il se languissait du Sanctuaire, ou tout du moins de la Terre. Cette mission commençait à durer et toute la délégation s'impatientait de quitter ce royaume infertile. Le jeune homme continua son exploration quand il découvrit une porte entre-ouverte qui laissait s'échapper un faisceau lumineux par de là les rainures. Il s'approcha curieux comme pas deux. Il s'appuya sur la porte en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit quand soudain il sentit une pression dans son dos. Il se vit pousser dans la pièce mystérieuse. Ne comprenant pas de qui l'attaque provenait il se retourna pour faire face au Garuda.

Eaque se tenait droit, majestueux et terriblement stoïque. Impressionnant. Ce sont les mots qui traversèrent l'esprit de Seiya. Les flammes de la cheminée dansaient et miroitaient en contre jour sur le visage du juge. Elles illuminaient ses prunelles qui prirent un reflet violine plus lumineux, plus inquiétant. Les deux hommes se défiaient du regard, personne ne baissait les yeux. Le juge s'avança prestement et prit son opposant au cou d'une seule main. Il l'accula contre une étagère de la bibliothèque en serrant plus fort. Seiya porta ses mains pour se défaire de la poigne du juge mais rien n'y fit, il n'était pas assez puissant.

Un sourire en coin épousa les lèvres d'Eaque, découvrant ses canines bien blanches. Il se dégageait de sa personne quelque chose de mystique, une aura imperceptible mais dangereuse. Il ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire comme Minos qui aimait expliquer à ses futures victimes comment elles allaient trépasser. Il n'émettait pas de grognement d'avertissement comme Rhadamanthe à la vue de potentiels adversaires. Non, rien de tout cela. Lui ne prévenait pas quand il décidait de passer à l'action. Il tuait d'un coup bien net, sans trace, ni cri, ni sang répandu. Un nettoyeur propre et efficace. Il avertit :

-« Je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir défié petit avorton. Larve. Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer à un juge d'Hadès »

-« Vous ne me faites pas peur… »

-« Tais-toi insolent ! Ta voix m'insupporte, tout de ta personne m'insupporte »

Une voix forte tonna derrière le dos du Garuda.

-« Lâchez-le seigneur Eaque »

Un rictus de haine se dessina sur son visage. Ce timbre, il le reconnaissait entre milles. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour en connaître le propriétaire. Il répondit :

-« Kagaho, sale fouineur. Tu viens de causer ta perte. Pourquoi prends-tu la défense de ce misérable humain ? Hum ? »

Il lâcha Seiya qui tomba au sol, puis se retourna. Effectivement, le Bénou se postait devant son supérieur sans frémir d'un poil.

-« Nous sommes en temps de paix, nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de commettre un faux pas »

-« Voyez-vous ça… Et c'est un simple spectre de seconde zone qui ose me donner un ordre… Toi pauvre fantassin tu me commandes ? De quel droit, pauvre fou. Je te convoquerai demain pour te punir comme il se doit. En attendant toi chevalier prends bien garde à toi et fais attention de ne jamais te retrouver seul en ces lieux… Oh, un dernier conseil… Ne tournes jamais le dos à un ennemi c'est dangereux »

Eaque bouscula son subordonné à l'épaule en sortant.

Seiya se releva en passant sa main sur sa gorge endolorie. Il questionna son sauveur :

-« Pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? C'est toi qui va en pâtir »

-« J'ai l'habitude des punitions de mon commandant. Mais toi méfies-toi, Eaque ne profère jamais de menaces en l'air. Il t'a dans le collimateur maintenant. Ecoutes-le, ne te déplaces plus seul »

-« Merci d'être intervenu. Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi teigneux »

-« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, ne me remercie pas. Oui il est bien pire même »

-« Il va t'arriver quoi exactement ? »

Kagaho examina son interlocuteur minutieusement. Ce fut bien la première fois de toute sa vie de spectre que quelqu'un s'inquiétait de son sort. Pourquoi ce freluquet s'intéressait-il tant à ce qui allait lui arriver ? Il rétorqua enfin :

-« Des coups de fouets, ou un séjour au cachot si Eaque est bien luné. Sinon… »

-« Sinon quoi ? »

-« Une correction de la part de son bourreau attitré, ou peut être bien lui personnellement »

-« Hen tu plaisantes là ? »

A voir la tête du spectre il ne plaisantait pas. Seiya continua :

« Mais c'est ignoble ! Tu veux dire que le Garuda s'amuse à vous torturer personnellement ? »

-« Oui c'est cela. Ou quand un spectre dépasse les bornes ou ne l'écoute pas, il le tue devant les autres pour donner l'exemple »

-« Mais c'est immonde ! C'est un monstre ! »

-« C'est sa façon de faire, personne n'y trouve à redire. Qui sommes nous pour contrer un ordre d'un des juges d'Hadès ? »

-« Mais… Mais… Et toi tu acceptes !? Tu ne te rebelles pas !? Vous trouvez cette situation normale !? »

Seiya se mit hors de lui, prenant à cœur les souffrances des subordonnés de ce juge de malheur. Pourtant rien ne l'y obligeait. Il ne compatissait pas pour la galerie, le jeune homme souffrait réellement du sort de ces spectres. Il se mettait à leur place tout simplement. Il ne supportait pas l'injustice sous quelle forme quelle soit, alors devant le calme du Bénou il se mettait en colère pour lui. Seiya ne pouvait admettre la résignation de Kagaho. Comme ses confrères d'ailleurs. Eaque possédait le droit de vie ou de mort sur ses troupes et Hadès ne trouvait rien à redire là-dessus ! Inimaginable !

-« Bon, je dois rentrer dans mes quartiers maintenant. Prends garde à toi. Viens je te raccompagne, sinon il t'arrivera encore des histoires ». Proposa l'égyptien.

Tout le long de leur traversée les deux hommes se dévisagèrent du coin de l'œil. Seiya aperçut le médaillon accroché à un pli de la toge du spectre, elle pendait risquant de tomber à tout moment. Il s'interrogea sur la nature de sa relation avec le garçon en photo dedans. Kagaho vit le regard porté sur son bijou, il questionna d'une voix sèche :

-« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »

-« Ton médaillon, tu vas le perdre encore. Regardes il va tomber »

Le spectre le rangea précautionneusement dans sa tunique.

-« Oui »

C'est tout ce qu'il dit.

-« C'est qui le garçon en photo ? Il te ressemble »

-« Ca ne te regardes pas ! »

-« Oh mais calmes-toi ! On ne peut rien te dire, tu t'excites tout de suite ! C'était pour parler… »

-« Je ne m'excite pas ! Et tu parles trop à mon goût, tache de te taire »

-« Oh ça va, ça va… Moi je voulais savoir parce qu'il y a un air de ressemblance avec toi c'est tout. Pas la peine d'en faire un drame. Et puis moi j'aime bien savoir, il n'y a rien de mal à cela, non. Je ne voulais pas te vexer tu sais. Tu demanderas à mes amis, ils te le diront eux. Tu sais je sais garder les secrets aussi… »

Pendant que le jeune Pégase parlait pour ne rien dire Kagaho fulminait en silence, il n'appréciait que peu la compagnie des autres. Et d'entendre cet humain parler continuellement l'agaçait au plus haut point. Rien ne l'arrêtait en prime.

Kagaho stoppa son avancée et poussa Seiya contre la paroi du mur du couloir en lui mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Il venait d'entendre des murmures s'élever non loin de là. Il pencha la tête pour découvrir Eaque en pleine discussion – complot serait plus juste – avec Minos. Les deux juges parlaient à voix basses en scrutant les alentours pour voir si quelqu'un ne les surprendrait pas. Méfiant, l'égyptien indiqua à son compagnon d'infortune de se la boucler. Il tendit l'oreille pour essayer de grappiller des bribes de conversation. Il entendit juste :

« Aller Minos… S'il te plait… Personne ne le saura… Ne fais pas ta pucelle effarouchée »

Puis les deux juges partirent ensemble à l'autre bout du couloir, pour disparaître totalement dans la pénombre.

-« Ils parlaient de quoi ? ». S'enquit le japonais.

-« Rien d'intéressant, mais avec Eaque il vaut mieux rester vigilant »

-« Ca m'avait l'air important »

-« Pour Eaque oui mais ils ne parlaient pas stratégie si tu veux mon avis »

-« Ah bon ? Ils parlaient de quoi alors ? »

Kagaho claqua sa langue contre son palais puis souffla bruyamment pour marquer son mécontentement.

-« Je t'ai déjà prévenu : tais-toi ! »

Ils arrivèrent à destination, devant la chambre du chevalier divin. Kagaho le laissa en sécurité pour regagner ses appartements. Il devait aller se coucher pour se reposer car la journée du lendemain serait forte éprouvante pour lui. Ca il le savait parfaitement.

ooOoOoo

Kagaho se leva de bonne heure pour prendre son poste comme tous les jours, non pas sans ressentir une certaine appréhension par rapport à sa punition. Il finissait de s'habiller quand quelqu'un cogna contre sa porte. Un garde le prévint que messire Eaque l'attendait au troisième tribunal. Ce qu'il redoutait allait se produire.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il arpentait les allées du palais, Kagaho sentait son ventre se retourner sur lui-même et son estomac faire des nœuds avec ses intestins. Son cœur battait la chamade, son sang pulsait sous sa peau. Il pressentait une correction exemplaire à son encontre. Oh, il en avait déjà pris des roustes de la part de son supérieur, mais celle qui s'annonçait ne présageait rien de ce qu'il connut jusque là. Non, celle à suivre serait terrible, horrible, il en avait la certitude.

Les lourdes portes en chêne s'ouvrirent sur le juge qui se postait au milieu de la salle. Quelques gardes se tenaient aux quatre coins de la pièce, Violate était agenouillée devant le spectre, tête baissée. Kagaho déglutit difficilement.

-« Te voilà misérable. Regardes ce qu'il en coûte de me défier »

D'un geste brusque il arracha la tenue de la jeune femme pour découvrir sa peau couverte de meurtrissures. Elle était à demi-nue à présent, toujours tête baissée. Eaque appuya sur sa tête pour la rabaisser un peu plus.

« Tu vois Kagaho, je ne fais aucune distinction entre mes spectres mâles ou femelles. Elle m'a désobéi, voilà le résultat. Tu vois ce qui t'attends… »

Eaque prit fermement les cheveux de Violate pour la contraindre à soutenir son regard. Puis il la jeta à terre, il posa son pied sur son dos.

« Déguerpis, idiote ! ». Ordonna le juge.

Il fit signe à Markino de lui apporter un fouet. Il passa sa main sur la lanière jusqu'au bout avec un sourire sadique vissé sur ses lèvres, puis s'approcha de son soldat.

« Enlèves ta tunique et poses-toi là bas »

Il désigna le rebord d'un pupitre, Kagaho s'exécuta. Il défit sa tunique en dévoilant son buste et alla s'appuyer contre le meuble, dos courbé. Il entendit les pas du juge retentirent derrière lui. D'un seul coup le premier jet cingla son dos, lui laissant une trace cuisante qui lui brula la peau. Encore. Eaque s'en donnait à cœur joie, il n'arrêtait plus. Inlassablement il fouettait le corps supplicié.

Le dos du Bénou se parsemait de lacérations qui laissaient des brûlures vives au niveau de ses chairs. Des lambeaux atterrirent au sol tant la violence des coups redoublaient. Des plaies prenaient place sur la peau hâlée. Kagaho serrait les dents mais quelque fois un cri s'échappait de sa gorge malencontreusement, ce qui éveillait l'excitation du Garuda. Il augmenta encore l'intensité des coups.

« Tu en a assez ? Ca te plait ? ». Demanda le juge.

Kagaho ressentait la douleur, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de peau. Ses chairs étaient à vif, il ne pouvait plus se relever ni se cambrer d'avantage comme si ses muscles et tendons étaient sectionnés. Eaque s'approcha encore plus près et introduit ses doigts dans la bouche du martyr en l'obligeant à relever la tête. Il voulait comme qui dirait étouffer le jeune homme. Ce dernier croyait véritablement qu'il allait suffoquer sous l'intrusion, il réfréna plusieurs hauts le cœur. Il reprit contenance quand le juge le lâcha. Puis il donna l'ordre aux gardes d'emmener l'impertinent dans les cachots, plus exactement dans une des salles de tortures.

Le calvaire n'était pas terminé. Pendant deux jours entiers on ne vit plus Kagaho. Il se faisait torturer par le bourreau attitré des juges, seulement Eaque assistait à chaque séance en compagnie de Minos qui appréciait fortement ce genre de spectacle. Rhadamanthe aussi y était convié seulement il n'aimait pas particulièrement perdre son temps avec ce genre de distraction. Quand il commanditait une punition, il laissait le sale travail au bourreau. Lui vaquait à ses occupations.

Seiya s'inquiétait beaucoup pour le jeune homme. Il entendit des rumeurs plus abominables les unes que les autres sur la façon de procéder du juge. Personne ne semblait se soucier plus que ça de Kagaho, quand il en parlait autour de lui les gens s'en fichaient. Angelo décréta que les affaires des morts-vivants il ne fallait pas s'en mêler, Shiryù pesa le pour et le contre en avançant des explications plus scientifiques les unes que les autres… Alors qu'il n'y avait pas à tergiverser ! C'était tout bonnement effroyable cette façon de faire ! Kanon quant à lui rit de la déconvenue du spectre, en se vantant qu'à sa place il ne se serait pas laisser faire. Ca, tout le monde en convenait.

Au bout de deux jours une annonce fut transmise comme quoi le spectre de l'étoile céleste de la Violence était revenu dans ses quartiers. Et par revenu il fallait entendre jeté comme un chien dans sa chambre. N'écoutant pas les ordres ou les conseils des autres qui l'avertissaient de ne pas s'en mêler, le jeune homme se précipita dans la chambre du spectre. Une vision d'horreur le submergea instantanément. Sur son lit, gisait Kagaho à moitié nu, le corps recouvert de lacérations à moitié purulentes ainsi que de brûlures au fer. On le distinguait nettement aux marques quasi parfaites qui s'étendaient un peu partout. Le spectre demeurait à demi-conscient et gémissait des choses incompréhensibles.

Seiya prit sur lui et veilla sur le torturé. Des servantes s'occupaient de sa toilette ainsi que les réfections des pansements. Seulement il fallait les changer plusieurs fois par jours et Pégase s'en chargea. Kagaho restait inconscient par intermittence, l'autre partie du temps il récupérait en dormant.

* * *

Comme tous les autres jours Seiya apporta un bon repas chaud au spectre qui ne toucha rien. Il semblait se reposer dans son lit, alors le chevalier découvrit les draps et commença de déshabiller le spectre. Ce n'est pas facile d'enlever les habits au lit de quelqu'un d'inerte. Maladroitement et péniblement, le brun remonta la tunique en haut du torse, plia un bras pour passer la première manche. Puis le col de la tête, il mit sa propre main en dessous du crâne pour soutenir la tête de Kagaho et la déposa délicatement sur l'oreiller. Il défit la deuxième manche. Il mit sa main sous le bassin du convalescent pour enlever et faire glisser le pantalon. Le Bénou se retrouvait complètement nu dans son lit. Pour préserver sa pudeur Seiya tira le drap jusqu'au niveau de son bas ventre.

Voir un autre homme nu le gêna pour être honnête. Ses joues ainsi que ses oreilles le cuisirent un instant. Il s'habitua à la vue de la nudité de Kagaho bon an mal an. Cela lui faisait bizarre tout de même. Toucher un autre corps aussi intimement. Soigner, désinfecter, sécher, panser les blessures. Sur les zones brûlées le chevalier appliqua de la pommade, un onguent puissant que Rune en personne lui apporta secrètement.

Seiya en fut le premier étonné, mais sans un mot le Balrog lui avait glissé dans les mains au cours d'une ronde. Il connaissait lui aussi les séquelles des sévices de son juge…

Alors Pégase s'appliqua pour faire pénétrer la crème, en massant les zones endommagées. Le toucher doux de la peau de Kagaho lui laissa une sensation étrange là encore… Comme une douce vague de chaleur qui s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure de ses soins. Quand ses mains rencontraient les zones brûlées le toucher devenait rugueux. En voyant l'étendue des blessures ainsi que leurs profondeurs, le chevalier eut mal pour son patient. Véritablement mal. Comment un juge d'Hadès qui normalement doit incarner la droiture pouvait se laisser aller à te telles bassesses ? Pour le simple plaisir de faire mal ? Pour le simple plaisir de dominer ? De montrer qui était le chef ? Il le maudit intérieurement. Même si l'égyptien semblait abrupt avec les autres et qu'il ne se mélangeait pas, il ne méritait pas une telle correction.

Au bout de deux semaines, le Bénou parvenait à rester éveiller toute la journée et put sortir de son lit. Il trouva Seiya forcément à son chevet le sourire collé aux lèvres. Un sourire franc, vrai. Pas un sourire de complaisance ou de pitié, rien de tout ça. Il ne savait quoi en penser, personne ne se souciait de son cas en tant normal. Qu'il reste alité quinze jours ou six mois n'inquiétaient pas ses collègues.

Au début de son réveil le spectre ne fut pas content d'être envahit par cet humain fatiguant. Il était en perpétuel agitation et parlait sans cesse pour ne rien dire. De plus son rire résonnait dans son crâne à tout bout de champ. Kagaho préférait le silence et la solitude. La solitude. Plus exactement, il n'eut jamais le choix. Depuis que son petit frère se suicida il demeura seul pour ne plus s'attacher à quiconque et par le fait pour ne plus souffrir. Seiya le visitait plusieurs fois par jour, il restait tard le soir pour lui tenir compagnie et surveiller qu'il mangea bien ses repas.

Ce soir après avoir terminer son assiette Kagaho entama la discussion.

-« Tu ne m'écoutes pas »

Seiya qui faisait une réussite sur le lit du Bénou releva la tête et répliqua d'un ton surpris.

-« Pourquoi ? Quand ça ? »

-« Je t'avais dis de ne plus te promener dans le palais ou même entre les prisons tout seul. Et toi tu viens me voir et repart sans escorte. Ce n'est pas prudent… »

-« Depuis quand tu te fais du souci pour moi Kaga ? Eh ça va ! Je ne suis pas fabriqué en sucre, je saurai me défendre. J'ai de la réserve ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires le japonais montra fièrement un de ces biceps pour prouver sa force.

-« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Je suis navré de t'apprendre que ce n'est pas avec tes muscles maigrichons que tu vaincras qui tu sais… »

-« Comme ça maigrichon !? Tu veux que je te montre si mes muscles sont faits en carton ? »

Sans crier gare Seiya assiégea le spectre avec une attaque sournoise en lui sautant dessus et en écrasant un oreiller sur son visage. Il lui déclarait la guerre avec une bataille de polochon. D'abord réfractaire, Kagaho lui relança l'objet duveteux pour riposter et mettre fin à cette bataille. Mais non content d'en rester là, l'espiègle chevalier redoubla ses assauts. Finalement vaincu, le spectre s'adonna à ce divertissement en souriant. Il perdit mais tant pis, il s'amusa fortement probablement pour la première fois depuis sa vie de spectre.

Il est vrai que le fringuant Pégase prenait à cœur le bien être de ses amis, et tout naturellement au cours des jours passés en compagnie de Kagaho, il le considérait comme tel. Donc, il ne l'abandonnera pas de sitôt.

ooOoOoo

La situation n'avançait guerre, Hadès ainsi que sa nièce ne connaissaient pas les sombres dessins qu'envisageaient Lucifer en leur encontre. Il n'y avait toujours pas de mouvement du côté du Tartare. Cependant l'atmosphère s'alourdissait de jour en jour, le seigneur des Enfers ressentait bien le cosmos enragé de son nouvel ennemi. Et Athéna qui s'enfermait dans son Sanctuaire ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle allait les aider !

Shaka vint se présenter au palais pour faire son rapport hebdomadaire, Angelo l'attendait à la sortie du temple appuyé contre une colonne. Quand il passa à sa portée l'italien scanda :

-« Et la pucelle, ça se passe comment pour mon apprenti ? »

Shaka s'arrêta sans se retourner mais ne répondit pas.

Angelo mâchait un chewing gum bruyamment, les bras croisés il attendait.

« Oh ! Je te parle ! »

Toutefois il s'impatienta.

-« Tu es obligé d'être grossier en toute circonstance ? Et quand tu t'adresses aux autres tu pourrais avoir la politesse de retirer la cochonnerie que tu as dans la bouche »

-« Tu vas me dire que je te choque ? Je mange ce truc parce qu'ici on ne peut pas fumer. Je n'ai pas de leçon de recevoir de toi ! Et pour la cochonnerie que j'ai dans la bouche, estimes-toi heureux que je n'aie pas autre chose à la place… Bon alors miss india, tu vas me répondre ? Ca se passe comment pour le gosse ? Et Shura il va bien ? Et Aphro ? »

-« Si tu veux des nouvelles de tes amis va en demander par toi-même. Ce ne sont pas dans mes préoccupations. Je n'en ai que faire de Shura et d'Aphrodite »

Angelo jura en italien.

-« Tu me rend dingue ! Tu vas continuer longtemps de jouer ton coincé du cul !? Tu te crois mieux que les autres ? Que moi c'est ça ? »

Le chevalier de la vierge se décida à se retourner, lentement. Il fit face à son opposant et plongea son regard céleste dans le métal en fusion de ceux du cancer. Il s'approcha doucement pour arriver pile devant lui.

-« Je n'ai absolument pas de justification à te donner… Par contre… Je crois deviner ce que tu désires… Et ça je vais te le donner »

Sans aucune autre forme de procès il empoigna la nuque d'Angelo et vint coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. Angelo ne ferma pas les yeux pour se prouver de ce qu'il était entrain de vivre en ce moment. Le prude et majestueux Shaka de la vierge – sempiternelle réincarnation de Bouddha et tout le tintouin – était entrain de l'embrasser à pleine bouche ! Ou dans le langage fleuri du cancer « il lui roulait une grosse pelloche ».

Il sentit la langue de l'hindou l'effleurer ou s'enrouler hardiment autour de la sienne, son souffle chaud lui insufflait toute la sensualité dont il était pourvu. Sans jamais décoller sa bouche de celle de l'italien. Il était vraiment très fort à ce petit jeu. Angelo ne mit pas longtemps à s'exciter et c'est une belle érection qui se dressait en dessous de son pantalon. Quand Shaka fut sûr de son petit effet il mit fin à l'échange. Fixa droit dans les yeux son homologue puis partit tranquillement comme si de rien n'était en mâchant son chewing gum.

Angelo resta sur le carreau en dévorant des yeux la cambrure de l'homme le plus proche de Dieu. Homme le plus proche de Dieu, ça il ne le savait pas mais le plus proche de Kâma(1) ça c'était plus certain.

* * *

Kanon quant à lui cherchait Rhadamanthe dans tout le royaume des limbes. Il n'avait de cesse de grappiller quelques moments acides pour l'énerver, et vérifier ainsi si ses sarcasmes demeuraient irritants. Il le trouva enfin planqué dans son bureau en fin de matinée. Valentine le secondait. Le gémeau entra sans frapper comme s'il résidait dans son temple. La Harpie releva la tête contrariée, que voulait encore cet empêcheur de tourner en rond ? Le juge resta stoïque, il refoula un soupir pour ne pas laisser paraître son agacement. Ce maudit chevalier en serait trop content.

Chevalier qui vint s'assoir dans un des fauteuils en face du bureau du juge sans adresser un regard pour son second. Dans une position décontractée, jambe repliée sur l'autre et bras déployés sur les accoudoirs il toisa Rhadamanthe.

-« Au fait, pourquoi tu as deux fauteuils ? C'est pour t'entretenir avec des damnés en privé hein, c'est ça ? Tu leur demande quoi en échange d'être gracié ? »

Kanon ne baissa pas son regard, il défiait le juge comme trop souvent.

En fermant ses dossiers ce dernier répondit d'un ton plus morne que le sens de l'humour du Balrog.

-« Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de venir m'importuner ? Ne vois-tu pas que je travaille ? Vas t'occuper ailleurs »

Kanon ne cilla pas, il ne bougeait pas d'un iota.

Le juge ne savait quoi penser de l'attitude étrange de ce jeune homme. A part son arrogance innée il ne connaissait rien d'autre de cet individu. Il fit signe de la tête à Valentine pour qu'il parte. Ce qu'il fit en tiquant près du gémeau et en prenant une moue contrariée.

-« Tu vas me regarder toute la journée travailler sur mes dossiers ? »

-« Oh oui surement, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'enquiquine ici ». Répondit Kanon dans un profond soupir.

-« Sors d'ici je ne me répèterai pas »

-« Je suis curieux de savoir comment se passe une journée trépidante dans la vie d'un commandant des armées d'Hadès… »

Un dialogue de sourd s'installait entre les deux protagonistes. Personne ne répondait vraiment à l'autre, mais le but ultime du gémeau était comme toujours de chercher des poux dans la tête du juge. Il resta donc la journée entière à lancer ses petits pics à un Rhadamanthe qui ne répliqua pas pour lui aussi attiser l'irritation de son adversaire.

(_suite_...)

* * *

(1) : divinité hindoue du désir amoureux

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

NdA :

Je montre Eaque comme un vrai juge des Enfers. Comme il apparait dans TLC. Pour moi il doit être implacable et froid. Il ne va pas s'amuser à enlever son slip pendant les soirées. D'ailleurs on ne ferait pas nos malignes devant lui je pense ; )

Et on détalerait plus vite que nos ombres. Je précise tout ça parce que d'habitude et moi la première on le dépeint un peu plus foufou et séducteur. Là il n'en est rien. En plus Eaque est un personnage bien mystérieux dans StS.

Voilà ma vision du personnage, nous le verrons encore plus par la suite, il joue un rôle prépondérant dans sa relation avec Kagaho.

Eaque I love you ! lol

Bises,

Peri en mode Garuda


	4. Rapprochement détonnant

**Chapitre 4**

**Rapprochement détonnant**

Seiya passait beaucoup de temps auprès de Kagaho, quand ce celui-ci occupait son poste de garde il venait le distraire ou lui apporter une petite collation. Au début le spectre ne lui répondait que peu, mais maintenant il se laissait aller à plus d'enthousiasme. C'est-à-dire qu'il concédait à construire des phrases complètes et de répondre aux questions de son nouvel ami. Kagaho ne le considérait pas en tant que tel, mais qu'importe, le japonais lui imposait sa présence.

A part Hadès, on ne pouvait pas dire que le Bénou s'intéressait à beaucoup de monde. Son seul but dans l'existence était de protéger son souverain. But qu'il partageait avec Seiya. Non pas que lui aussi désirait protéger Hadès mais sa dévotion était toute tournée sur Saori, réincarnation d'Athéna. Tous connaissaient son sens de la justice et son abnégation la concernant. Sur ce point commun ils se retrouvaient. Kagaho consentit à trouver quelques qualités supplémentaires au chevalier divin, il voyait bien sa droiture et son dévouement. Il ne pouvait en être autrement pour briller à ses yeux. Briller à ses yeux… Tiens, comme cette image semble curieuse…

Ils parlaient de plus en plus et sur des sujets variés. Notamment sur ce que doit être un bon serviteur d'un dieu ou déesse.

Seiya paraissait vraiment ravi du changement d'humeur de son nouvel ami, il apercevait enfin dans ses prunelles crocus un semblant d'allégresse. Balayé l'air morose et triste qu'il affichait avant. Soufflé l'éclat terne qui assombrissait son visage. Un tout autre Kagaho lui apparaissait petit à petit.

Malgré cet interlude de légèreté la guerre se préparait, il fallait rester vigilent. Shun arriva en courant jusqu'à eux. Il haleta :

-« Le seigneur Hadès transmet un message à tous ses spectres ainsi que ses visiteurs, donc nous »

-« Reprends ton souffle mon pauvre Shun ». Conseilla Seiya.

-« Oui tu as raison. Bon, je disais qu'un des gardes de la cinquième prison a ressenti une présence dans son secteur. Mais il n'a pas décrit un cosmos, ça ne ressemblait pas à ça mais plutôt à une aura noire, sombre. Il ne sait pas comment la décrire mais elle semblait menaçante. Puis en une fraction de seconde il a vu une forme s'éloigner pour disparaitre entre deux montagnes. Hadès nous demande de rester sur nos gardes et d'ouvrir l'œil. Peut être que des espions ont été envoyés… »

-« Mais comment serait-ce possible ? Personne ne peut s'évader du Tartare ! ». Intervint le spectre.

-« Je ne sais pas, mais tout ce que je peux confirmer c'est que l'ennemi est déjà ici »

La nouvelle se répandit parmi les sujets de sa majesté ainsi qu'au Sanctuaire. Les choses se précipitaient. Athéna renvoya Shaka qui servait d'intermédiaire pour soutenir son oncle et lui apprendre que ses troupes se renforçaient au domaine sacré. Peu importe où Lucifer frapperait, elle interviendrait rapidement en prêtant renfort à l'armée d'Hadès si nécessaire. Et inversement.

A Elysion les jumeaux restaient sur le qui-vive sans désobéir à leur dieu en se cantonnant de résider en ces lieux.

Aux Enfers les prisons se voyaient renforcées par la magie d'Hadès, il veilla à ce qu'aucun damné ne puisse se libérer pendant la bataille. Car intérieurement, il le savait. Lucifer attaquerait le premier son royaume. Il convoitait ce domaine depuis toujours, c'est donc là que porterait son premier objectif. Cependant une chose rassurait Hadès, son ennemi ne pouvait pas reconstruire le Pandémonium, il en serait affaiblit d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Hadès parlait tactique avec ses trois juges dans ses appartements privés.

-« Je suis sûr que c'était un espion envoyé par Lucifer, certainement un de ses anges déchus. Il faudrait découvrir son identité, ou mieux, le capturer pour lui soutirer des informations ». Dicta le monarque.

-« Mais comment un de ses anges a-t-il pu s'infiltrer hors du Tartare ? Et comment se fait-il que Lucifer n'en profite pas pour nous attaquer sautant sur l'occasion de l'effet de surprise ? ». Questionna Eaque.

-« Tout simplement parce qu'il étudie notre mode de fonctionnement, et qu'il doit se gorger d'informations sur vous tous et probablement qu'il doit examiner minutieusement toutes les attaques de chaque spectre pendant l'entrainement… Il ne fait rien à la légère et prend bien soin de planifier sa tactique avant d'attaquer »

Rhadamanthe intervint :

-« Mais en ne jouant pas sur l'effet de surprise, il se doute que nous l'attendons maintenant… Nous avons un avantage… »

-« Ne nous avançons pas trop rapidement Rhadamanthe… Je ne sais pas quand, ni comment il va prendre part à l'offensive. Et surtout, quelles sont ses forces »

-« Majesté, si je puis me permettre une suggestion... Vu qu'il y a eu une faille dans la barrière de protection, ne pouvons-nous pas nous engouffrer dedans pour neutraliser à la source Lucifer ? ». Insinua Minos.

-« Nous ne pouvons pas y entrer Minos, j'ai tout fait pour. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle il a réussi ce tour de force de la percer à un endroit pour envoyer un de ses despotes venir nous espionner »

Les stratégies n'avançaient guerres, elles ne se basaient que sur des suppositions.

ooOoOoo

Les chevaliers d'Athéna s'impatientaient, ils voulaient prendre part aux affrontements mais sur leurs terres, au côté de leurs frères d'armes et non dans ce royaume de perdition. Eux voulaient attendre ce Lucifer au Sanctuaire, en se dressant fièrement devant ses troupes. Que faisaient-ils encore là ?

Angelo et Kanon devenaient de plus en plus irritables, ils perdirent de leur jovialité pour redevenir les combattants durs et sans-pitié de jadis. On voyait nettement la flamme de l'insoumission briller dans leurs yeux.

Hyõga abandonna son air de poupon pour redevenir un « chevalier des Glaces » comme son maître lui apprit. Une aura froide entourait le jeune homme, dans son œil glacé ne laissait transparaitre plus aucune émotion.

Shun prit son sérieux et sa conviction de faire régner la Justice. Encore une fois la vie de milliers d'innocents allait être en jeu, hors de question d'hésiter ou de reculer. Le jeune homme pacifiste d'autrefois n'existait plus. En lui brûlait la hargne du feu sacré. Shun ne ferait preuve d'aucune bonté d'âme pour ces monstres, ces démons. Sa force brute, il la déverserait sur eux.

Shiryù impassible et inébranlable, force tranquille, sonda son âme et son cosmos pour laisser sortir de lui la rage du dragon. Son animalité, il l'abattra sans aucune pitié sur ses ennemis.

Ikki égal à lui-même transcendera la fureur du phénix pour déverser son flot de lave sur ces misérables.

Ils étaient prêts à en découdre. Les fiers chevaliers de la déesse de la Guerre se sacrifieraient une ultime fois pour sauver encore la Paix de ce monde. Peu importe si Kanon mourrait isolé de Saga, il portait son frère et son pardon dans son cœur. Il n'était plus seul depuis des années.

Seiya ne dérogea pas à la règle, le vaillant Pégase se mettra en première ligne pour protéger les innocents et sa déesse bienveillante. Il n'avait peur de rien, surtout pas de la mort.

Les spectres eux aussi étaient prêt à affronter Lucifer et son armée de démons pour garder intacte leur royaume ainsi que de veiller sur leur dieu. Ils combattraient côte à côte en faisant fit des rancœurs passées dans un but commun.

Kagaho donnerait sa vie si elle lui permettrait de sauver Hadès leur souverain. Depuis toutes ces guerres saintes c'est ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs. Une de plus en serait un honneur.

* * *

Seiya naturellement se mettait en binôme avec Kagaho qui ne prenait plus sa présence comme une contrainte. Le jeune humain sut se faire apprécier par le spectre solitaire, exploit en soit. Depuis qu'ils patrouillaient ou s'entrainaient ensemble, le troisième juge ne répandait plus sa haine envers son subordonné, il se tenait à l'écart. Cependant leur divergence existait encore, chacun du coin de l'œil observait l'autre jusqu'au dénouement final.

Kagaho rêvait de tenir entre ses mains le souffle de vie d'Eaque pour cette-fois ci le supprimer en le regardant bien rendre l'âme. Pour que la dernière chose que le Garuda voie avant de mourir, soit le visage de celui qui subissait ses représailles depuis tant de siècles. Eaque aurait les os de la nuque brisée par l'emprise de Kagaho, il se le jurât.

Seiya vit l'air sombre qu'affichait son homologue, il n'aimait pas retrouver ces éclats ternes dans les yeux couleur glycine. Machinalement il porta sa main sur le bras du Bénou pour le rassurer, pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Comme il en avait l'habitude pour ses amis. Surpris, ce dernier recula et se déroba sous le contact en dardant ses iris furibonds sur ceux du chevalier. Que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi tant de familiarité ? Vexé il siffla :

-« Reste à ta place, ne me touche pas ! »

-« Mais pourquoi ? Je ne fais rien de mal… C'est normal tu sais… Entre amis il faut se serrer les coudes, ce n'est pas une honte que de douter… »

-« Je ne doute pas et je n'aime pas que l'on me touche ! Tu n'es pas mon ami Seiya ! Juste un humain avec qui je vais me battre pour terrasser un ennemi commun »

Les paroles du spectre résonnèrent tristement aux oreilles du japonais. Il ne s'emporta pas, il fut juste peiné et blessé, ce qui est plus grave. Tête basse il ne décrocha plus un mot. Il croyait bêtement s'être rapproché de Kagaho, avoir tissé des liens, une confiance, quelque chose ! Et là en une seconde, il défit ce que le chevalier mit des semaines à bâtir. Les poings serrés il tremblait. Il tremblait de colère. Après la déception un autre sentiment prenait part dans son âme. Tous ces efforts pour rien ! Pour rien puisque le spectre serait toujours cet ermite reclus de tout le monde !

Pourquoi ce sentiment de rejet lui fit autant mal ? Pareil que si Hyõga, Shiryù ou Shun le trahissait ! Pourquoi ressentait-il une émotion si vive à l'encontre du Bénou ?

Kagaho de son côté avait vécu ce toucher comme une intrusion dans son intimité. Personne ne le touchait jamais si ce n'est ses adversaires lors des batailles ou Eaque lors des punitions. Il ne connaissait que la dureté, la violence, les coups. Les douces caresses lui étaient totalement étrangères. Mais bizarrement, quand la main de Seiya rencontra sa peau, un frisson indéfinissable le parcourut de la tête au pied. Quelque chose de nouveau qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer. D'un côté il avait eu envie de s'en extraire mais d'un autre côté il voulait le prolonger. Retrouver cette chaleur se répandre dans son bras et dans son cœur. Quelque chose lui dictait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Seiya et qu'il pouvait même s'abandonner sous sa protection… Impensable !

De tout temps il ne compta que sur lui-même pour survivre, il ne pouvait mettre sa vie entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, et encore moins d'un mortel !

Seiya sentit une colère l'envahir, il se rua sur son interlocuteur pour le faire tomber à terre. Maintenant ses mains sur les épaules basanées il cracha :

-« Pourquoi tu rejettes tout le monde !? Pourquoi tu rejettes mon amitié ? Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis un imbécile qui se lie avec tous ceux qui croisent sa route ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que l'on dit de moi ? Je suis loin d'être un idiot… Si je passe du temps avec toi c'est parce que j'ai réellement envie de devenir ton ami… Ca te plait tant que ça de vivre isolé de tout le monde ? Tu loupes pleins de choses… Même tes confrères s'attachent les uns aux autres. On a tous besoin de quelqu'un pour exister, de savoir que l'on n'est pas seul, que l'on compte pour quelqu'un. Ca fait du bien de se reposer sur un ami quand ça ne va pas. Tu loupes tout ! »

La mâchoire crispée, Kagaho rétorqua :

-« Mais moi je suis seul depuis toujours et je n'ai pas besoin de toi ou de qui que se soit pour vivre ! Je ne m'accroche à rien ni personne ! C'est pour les faibles ! Tu es faible alors Seiya ! »

-« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas une marque de faiblesse de s'appuyer sur un ami pour remonter la pente ou pour nous sauver la mise ! Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu penses comme ça ? C'est le garçon qui est en photo sur ton médaillon ? C'est à cause de lui que tu es devenu insensible et plus froid qu'Eaque ? »

-« Ne me compares pas à ce misérable ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui ! Tu n'as aucun droit de me parler de Sui ! Tu ne le connais pas ! »

-« Sui… C'est qui ? »

-« Tais-toi ! »

-« Nan je ne me tairais pas ! Dis-moi qui il est pour toi »

-« Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est que de perdre un membre de sa famille et ce par sa propre faute… »

-« Détrompes-toi… Je le sais parfaitement… Alors tu vas me répondre, c'est qui ? »

-« C'est mon frère, et il est mort à cause de moi ! Parce que je n'ai pas su le protéger »

-« Tu penses que tu es le seul dans ce cas ? Moi aussi depuis toujours je cherche ma sœur, Seika… »

Seiya ferma les yeux pour barrer les larmes qui naissaient.

« Je l'ai abandonné, je n'ai pas su la protéger… Mais je n'ai cessé de croire en l'humanité et en l'amour d'Athéna ! Grâce à elle, j'ai trouvé une raison d'avancer, de me battre. Je n'ai pas arrêté de chercher ma sœur sans relâche. Même si ton frère n'est plus de ce monde, son essence reste vers toi. Son souvenir se grave en toi, tu n'as pas le droit d'arrêter de vivre à cause de sa perte. Tu dois te rapprocher des autres Kagaho, sans ça tu vas mourir à petit feu »

Jamais personne ne lui parla comme ça. Les paroles simples mais sincères de Seiya le transperça pour le mettre à nu. Eberlué il en resta sans mots. Alors comme ça ce pimpant jeune homme cachait lui aussi sa part d'ombre. Lui aussi était brisé par la vie. Pourtant il ne le montrait pas, il demeurait fidèle à lui-même : le trublion Pégase, celui qui fait rire sa petite cours. Pégase qui oublie ses problèmes pour se consacrer à ceux de ses amis. Pour la première fois depuis sa vie de spectre, le Bénou rencontra un humain au cœur pur, altruiste et dévoué aux autres. Aux autres et à sa déesse. Sa vision changea un peu plus sur cet intriguant personnage.

-« Seiya… Seiya je ne savais pas… Tu me comprends alors ? »

-« Oui, je sais ce que tu vis, je sais ce que tu penses. Mais renonce à ta barrière de rudesse et laisse une chance aux autres de venir vers toi. De te connaitre, ouvres-toi aux gens qui valent la peine… Ca ne fera pas revenir ton frère bien sûr mais ça le rendra fier de toi. Moi je suis là, tu n'es plus seul et l'avis des autres on s'en fiche ! »

Dans un regain d'espoir, Kagaho agrippa les bras de Seiya en pliant ses coudes pour l'accrocher. Le contact doux et chaleureux l'emplit de bien être, un sentiment de sécurité l'inonda. Il ne se sentait plus seul en ce monde. Les yeux noisettes du chevalier l'appelaient à lui, le rassuraient, l'enveloppaient. Ces iris chocolats, ronds, pétillants également le mettait en confiance. Il murmura son nom tout bas, comme un appel.

Seiya demeurait focalisé sur le visage de Kagaho, sur son expression détendue. Oui, il était détendu et tellement beau. Une beauté sauvage, une beauté féroce. Il ne se préoccupait pas des affres de l'amour en tant normal, mais là sans savoir pourquoi, une force magnétique le poussait à se rapprocher de son ami. Il se pencha lentement pour venir effleurer les joues de l'égyptien avec son souffle. L'air expulsé se répercutait contre son propre visage, encore plus près, toujours plus près. Kagaho ne le repoussait pas. Alors quoi ? Alors Seiya sans réfléchir se baissa jusqu'à toucher les lèvres du spectre. Dans un mouvement lancinant il déposa un baiser chaste sur ces ourlets de chair. Un baiser pour le détendre, un baiser pour l'apaiser, un baiser pour découvrir sa fougue.

Le spectre se laissa faire en fermant ses yeux, il apprécia la délicieuse caresse ainsi que la proximité du corps de Seiya. Sans en avoir expérimenté les délices de l'amour, Kagaho s'embrasa instantanément. Il sentit une onde de choc retentir dans tout son corps jusqu'aux extrémités de ses membres. Il se dandina sous le poids du chevalier pour trouver une position plus confortable. Instinctivement il écarta ses cuisses pour permettre à Pégase de poser sa jambe entre les siennes. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur Kagaho sans quitter sa bouche de la sienne. Il appuya ses lèvres sur celles de l'oiseau mythique pour l'obliger à les entrouvrir. Seiya se cramponna à la chevelure de jais et approfondit le baiser, il glissa sa langue contre sa partenaire. Kagaho était tellement doux, le chevalier coula dans cette bouche en s'abandonnant totalement. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre des gémissements de contentement, une vague cuisante ne quittait pas son corps, il en tremblait. Les frémissements se propageaient sur son épiderme stimulé. Toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses se reliaient les unes aux autres.

Kagaho de son côté n'eut aucunement peur, pourtant non familier de cette proximité. Quelque chose lui indiquait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Seiya alors il lui fit confiance. Sous ses paupières closes, il entendait les râles émanés de la gorge de son ami. Ses mèches brunes lui chatouillaient ses joues et ses oreilles, la musculature et le corps de Seiya lui procurèrent une fièvre démesurée. Sans se l'avouer, le spectre demandait plus, toujours plus en allant chercher lui-même des sensations nouvelles. Il s'aventura à caresser le corps du chevalier en passant ses mains sous sa tunique, les muscles dorsaux se contractèrent sous l'impulsion de ses doigts. Il s'amusait à retracer les nœuds qui tendaient les trapèzes du chevalier. Seiya malgré son jeune âge et son apparence banale possédait une musculature bien dessinée, sèche et saillante.

Les deux hommes se donnaient un plaisir chaste sans aller plus loin dans les caresses intimes. Ils apprenaient brusquement à s'aimer tout simplement. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Seiya pressa son corps comme pour se souder à celui de son nouveau partenaire, cela l'étourdissait de plus en plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie il pensa à lui et à lui seul. Ses amis, son devoir envers sa princesse, son statut de chevalier divin, tout ça balayer d'un revers de main. Peut être que bientôt la mort viendrait l'emporter, alors il se permit de prendre le droit de savourer ce moment d'intimité, ce moment de chaleur humaine ; que peut être il ne revivrait plus jamais…

Ils furent interrompus par Hyõga qui s'avançait vers eux. Choqué il ne trouva plus ses mots, il se contenta de bafouiller qu'Hadès venait de donner l'ordre pour tout le monde de regagner leurs quartiers. Un couvre feu fut mis en place ainsi que des patrouilles durant la nuit – même si en Enfer il est difficile de connaitre la différence entre le jour et la nuit.

* * *

Ils se quittèrent sans parler de leur rapprochement. Puis les jours d'après pareil, personne n'osa aborder le sujet délicat. L'agitation prenait de plus en plus d'envergure prouvant que les heures d'insouciance étaient loin. L'affrontement approchait tous le sentait.

Un garde entra en trombe dans la salle du trône sans même s'annoncer à sa majesté ni même s'agenouiller comme la coutume le voulait. Le garde bredouillait des mots sans sens. Puis se ravisa.

-« Majesté, un guerrier de Lucifer souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous immédiatement ! Il est arrivé en se débarrassant des soldats sur son chemin sans grand mal ! Dois-je le laisser rentrer ? »

-« Que peux-tu faire contre lui ? Si comme tu dis il a tué mes soldats, tu ne ferais pas le poids. Est-il bien seul ? »

-« Oui majesté, sûr et certain »

Hadès fit un signe de la main à ses juges pour qu'ils se tiennent prêts pour une offensive au cas où… Un être s'avança à pas lents. Tous imaginaient un démon à l'apparence horrible et difforme. Il n'en fut rien. Se tenait devant Hadès un démon certes, mais à l'apparence bien humaine. D'une stature imposante, grande mais sculptée également. Il avait des traits fins, comme un être surnaturel, plus fin qu'un homme. Ses yeux reflétaient deux marres de sangs, aussi rouge que les plus beaux rubis du monde terrestre. Sa chevelure de jais descendait au niveau de ses jambes, elle était incroyablement longue. Il toisa le seigneur des Enfers pendant quelques secondes, les juges percevaient sans grand mal l'aura hostile qui émanait de son être.

-« Tu voulais me voir. Et bien tu es devant moi. Parle, qui es-tu et que veux-tu ? ». Déclara Hadès de sa voix la plus solennelle.

-« Je m'appelle Belzebuth, je suis le chef suprême de l'Empire infernal, seigneur des mouches, commandant dévoué du souverain Lucifer. Je suis là en tant que porte parole, je viens pourparler avec vous »

-« Comment oses-tu ? Tu veux parlementer de quoi ? N'as-tu pas peur de venir me défier seul parmi tous mes soldats ? »

Belzebuth rit en narguant l'autorité d'Hadès.

-« Peur… De quoi ? De vous ? De vos incapables qui vous servent de soldats ? Sachez que le prince des démons n'a peur de rien ni de personne. Et que si je voulais, je les tuerais tous d'un seul claquement de doigt »

-« Tu me sembles bien présomptueux. Si tout ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi prends-tu la peine de venir parler avec moi ? Tu ne peux pas nous exterminer d'un simple claquement de doigt comme tu dis ? »

-« Lucifer m'envoie en personne pour vous proposer un marché… »

Hadès ne répondit pas, Belzebuth enchaina.

« Vous pouvez avoir la vie sauve, vous et vos spectres à la condition de prêter allégeance envers notre vénérable souverain. Vos misérables vies seront épargnées mais réduites à l'esclavage. Vous rendrez votre trône, votre statut et accepterez d'être emprisonné au Tartare pour que vos sujets puissent continuer d'exister. Ainsi que votre royaume qui ne sera pas détruit »

-« Et si je refuse, qu'arrivera-t-il ? »

-« Lucifer assiégera alors votre royaume et vous tuera de ses propres mains. Vos sujets seront torturés avant de se voir décapités. Les damnés seront libérés, un vent de chaos régnera aux Enfers. Et vos juges deviendront les serviteurs particuliers des généraux de notre souverain »

-« Tu peux retourner auprès de ton souverain comme tu aimes à l'appeler et lui dire que je ne capitulerai pas. Nous l'attendrons. Mon royaume ne lui sera pas légué comme un vulgaire bout de pain. Il devra se battre pour le conquérir. Mes spectres ne se soumettrons jamais à qui que se soit, encore moins mes honorables juges. Pour les avoir il va falloir se battre hardiment. Et transmet aussi à Lucifer que c'est moi qui lui trancherai la tête de mes propres mains et mes juges ne serviront jamais de souffre-douleur »

-« Bien, il en va ainsi. Vous ne pourrez pas reprocher au seigneur Lucifer de ne pas avoir été indulgent avec vous »

Belzebuth se retourna pour partir quand Rhadamanthe lui sauta dessus pour le stopper, voulant protéger son souverain à lui. Le démon était grand, terriblement grand. Le juge devait lever la tête pour soutenir son regard écarlate, cependant sa main serrait fermement le cou de cette créature ignominieuse.

-« Rhadamanthe lâche-le. Nous ne l'attaquerons pas de cette manière sournoise. Qu'il retourne vers son maître. Nous nous bâterons fièrement »

Le juge obtempéra. Le démon se caressa la gorge en ne quittant pas ses yeux de ceux du juge. Avant de partir il trancha :

-« Pauvre larve, nous nous reverrons. Je te ferai regretter d'avoir porté la main sur le Chef suprême de l'Empire. Je t'arracherai la vie d'une manière effroyable, je te le jure »

Il laissa ses nouveaux ennemis à leurs tergiversions.

(_suite_…)

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ou bonsoir d'ailleurs.

NdA :

Je considère Lucifer comme l'ange déchu, pour ne pas me mélanger avec la Bible et Satan et tout le bling-bling je ne retiens que Lucif'. Appelé aussi communément « le Porteur de lumière ».

Ange déchu qui voulut détrôner Dieu.

Pour ce qui est de ses anges déchus, j'ai cherché dans les sites traitant de démonologie. Donc dans ma fic ce sont des démons de tous les continents au service de Lucifer.

_Pourquoi des démons ? _Parce que c'est plus impressionnant que des anges, et qu'ils sont plus nombreux que les anges déchus. Donc cela parait plus plausible qu'une armée de démon rivalise avec les spectres et les chevaliers.

Tout ce qui traite des démons est véridique, les informations sont réelles. Par contre moi je leur ai donné un aspect "humain" et des attaques spéciales. Mais ça, vous le verrez plus tard.

J'espère que mes explications sont claires…

Merci de suivre cette fic pour celles d'entre vous qui le faites : )

Bises,

Peri


End file.
